Victorias Murder house
by InterestSparked
Summary: Victoria Harmon is the opposite of her younger sister Violet in both personality and Appearance. She's social, fun, flirty, and makes the most of a bad situation. how would she make the most out of living in the infamous murder house, and how would she handle Tate.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. I do not own American horror story, and this is my first story.**

**not all, but it seems the majority of the murder house stories include people that are either similiar to Tate and Violet, or are just like Violet and Tate. Now there's nothing wrong with that, but my character is different. She's opposite of Violet and Tate, but at the same time she can somewhat understand them.**

When I look at my family I look at a group of people I couldn't be anymore different from. Unfortunately it's not the good kind of different where the differences makes us stronger and interesting. No, it's the bad kind where I can't wait until I turn 18 and graduate so I can move far away from them and never see them again except on certain occasions.

I sucked my teeth after my character in subway surfer died, and exited out of the app. Looking up I checked to see where we was in the car. Nothing but scenery and other cars passing us by. I looked over at my sister and seen her lips moving, indicating she was talking to my parents and I rolled my eyes.

My mom caught my dad cheating with one of his students a couple of months ago. Instead of getting a divorce like any other person would have, my mother decided to give my father another chance, and in return he decided to move us halfway across the country to California to start fresh.

My mother is a women named Vivian Harmon. She's beautiful in her own way for someone her age, and I guess she's a good mom considering she doesn't bitch and moan about my sisters smoking or use of language, or the fact that I'm not a virgin and I take drugs from time to time. However the way she deals with our situation kinda makes her a bad mother as well and that makes me not like her.

My father is Ben Harmon. He's a psychiatrist, but not a very good one if I do say so myself. My dad is also stupid, how can you study psychology, and then go against it. Not to mention he's a cheater, which I don't understand because he's in love with my mom. Why cheat and hurt the one you love, because your having emotional problems, like the fuck.

Last but not least is my sister Violet. We are the complete opposite of each other personality and appearance wise. Violet is depressing, rude, sardonic, and anti-social with a smart mouth to match. I can admit that my sister is really pretty, but it's her personality, and the fact that she cuts herself that makes her ugly to me.

I'm Victoria Harmon, oldest child of Ben and Vivian, and older sister to Violet. Unlike my sister who favors our mother, I favor our father the most. I have his black hair worn long and curly, his blue eyes, But my moms fair skin. My lips are full and pouty, I'm tall, slender, and toned with full perky breast. Whereas Violet is depressed and hates anything and everything, I'm content and I can find the best of any situation I find myself in. I like to hang out and party with friends, go shopping, and socialize. I mean why spend my life hating everything. If I was to do that, I might as well kill myself.

Sighing again I strolled through the songs in my music library, and tapped on the song I wanted to listen too. As the music started I leaned my head against the window.

Sometime later the car stopped in front of this big house. I stared at the house for a while when I noticed that everyone got out of the car. Taking off my seatbelt I followed my family towards the house, headphones still on as I stood next to my dad in front of the door.

As we waited for the door to open my phone vibrated in my pocket. Taking my phone out of my pocket I read the text from one of my friends from home. Sliding the icon I unlocked my phone, immediately taking me to the message app. Before I could start to reply my phone was taken out of my hand, and my headphones detached from the phone.

"Dad, what the fuck" I looked up at him

"You've been on this thing all day, it's time you take a break"

"My phone, my habits, none of your business"

"My bill, my daughter, my business"

Sucking my teeth I rolled my eyes and looked at my mother

"Don't look at me"

"Oh my god I can't stand you guys"

My father opened his mouth, but the front door opened. Marcy was the realtor and she ushered us inside the house. Crossing my arms over my chest I followed inside, my eyes rolled up towards the ceiling as Marcy showed us the kitchen.

"Vicky" my father called

"What"

"Why don't you look around the house" he suggested

"I can honestly give two shits about this house"

"How about this, if you look around the house, get a good feel and everything I'll give you your phone back"

Tearing my eyes away from the ceiling I looked at my dad who had a smirk on his face

"You better not be lying"

"Pinky swear" my dad held out his pinky

Hiding my smile I walked over towards my dad and hooked my pinky around his. Together we changed the pinky swear rhyme, ending it with a kiss on our pinkies. Once we unhooked I walked out of the kitchen.

Digging into my pockets I pulled out a piece of bubble gum, popping it into my mouth. Chewing on the gum I looked around the foyer and living room, running my hands over to wood and glass. I had to admit this house is beautiful, it's had a Victorian/roaring 20's feel to it.

Blowing a bubble, I sucked it back into my mouth, making that obnoxious multiple popping noises while making my way upstairs. Running my hands though the walls the first rooms I checked upstairs was the bathroom. '_Eww, this bathroom is gross, hopefully mom lets me redecorate it'_ I thought to myself. After the bathroom I looked at what was to be Dads office, and commented on how cute it was.

Opening the door to the first bedroom I walked in. It wasn't the master bedroom so I checked it out. If mom and dad buys this house, I want to pick my room first. Spinning around I got a feel for the room, feeling how big it actually is and how much space I could feel inside of if.

Walking towards the window I peeked trough the dusted white curtains, getting a good look at the front yard. Blowing another bubble I couldn't help but feel as if something was right behind me. I raised an eyebrow at the weird feeling, popping the bubble and making the various popping noises again, when I felt a hand stroke my hair.

Turning around I didn't see anyone, which freaked me out. Walking away from the window popping noises from behind me freaked me out even more. I quickly walked out of the room and down the stairs, my heart beating quickly and loudly in my chest. As I approached the voiced of Marcy and My parents in the living room, I stopped when I heard Marcy tell my parents the last owners died inside the house.

"Mom, Dad" I called just as Violet told Marcy we'll take the house.

"What is it Victoria" my mother asked

"I think this house is haunted"

"There's no such thing as ghosts" violet said smugly

"Says the girl who changed her mind because two people committed suicide in her" I shot back

"Girls no fighting"dad Interupted, "now Vicky, what happened

"Someone touched me upstairs Dad, like fingers went through my hair" I explained

"Your so vain you think ghosts wants to sleep with you"violet remarked

"Listen, it's not my fault nobody likes you okay, so stop being jealous, it's getting fucking ridiculous"

"That's what I hate about people like you. You always think people hate you because they're jealous, because your beautiful when you and I both know its bullshit, everyone hates you because your a shitty person "

"You don't know anyone like me, you know people who look like me, but you don't know me Violet"

"Alright I think that's enough for today" mom interupted, while dad stood in between me and Violet

"Vee, you can have your phone back" dad handed me my phone, "and me and your mom will talk things over"

Rolling my eyes I plugged my headphones back into my phone, and pressed play so the music drowned out my surroundings. _If they want to buy this place, then let them, when bad things start happening, I'm not gonna be around to tell them I told you so._


	2. Chapter 2

2. American Horror Story

**I figured that In American horror story that Violet never talks about waiting to turn 18 to leave her parents, so I figured Violet must be about 15 years old. In that case Victoria is 16, if people was wondering about her age**

Two weeks have passed since my parents bought this beautiful ass haunted house, and we spent the time moving things in. I let violet have the haunted room, and in true Violet fashion which she was happy to get since she's a creep, but acted like it was a burden, and rolled her eyes as if she could have gotten the room if she wanted. However the choice to give up that room, meant that i had to get the smaller of the rooms. oh well, at least it wasn't haunted and nothing would touch me.

My room, although smaller than what i would like, was cute as hell anyway. Mom let me paint the room a cute powder blue. my king sized bed was placed in the middle of the room with a white backboard, with blue sheets, and pink and black covers. a blue long leather couch was set at the foot of my bed, with a big fluffy white rug, resting under both the bed and the couch. a white dresser was set against the wall under the window, and a giant round mirror hung on the opposite wall, under a white desk. Next to the closet was a white armoir with mirrors on them. across from my bed, the closet laid open, with my clothes pushed to the side to show a 50" flat screen TV, on a TV stand, that had wheels on the bottoms so i could move the TV anywhere i wanted. the walls where filled with pictures of me and my friends from back home, as well as a couple of posters, and ribbons. Throughout the walls on my room hung lights, and different colored lanterns hung on the ceiling.

Dad already started taking in clients, and tomorrow was the first day of school for me and Violet. it was near midnight when i walked out of my room to get something to drink. i passed by my parents room and i rolled my eyes when i heard them talking about violet and school. after grabbing a bottle of pepsi i walked back upstairs to my room, not saying anything to my mother as i walked past her. once back in my room, i climbed into bed and fell asleep

The Next day i woke up to my IHome blasting, We are never getting back together, by Taylor swift. groaning i was forced out of my bed to turn off the song i hated the most in the world, by the singer i hated most in the world. Nothing against Taylor or anything, but she's not my cup of tea. I don't find any of her songs relatable in the least, and even if I don't find them relatable, I can't enjoy them because I hate country music give or take 5 songs. Plus I hate Taylor as a person, but that's my bias. Getting out of bed i yawned and scratched my head, walking over to my dresser to turn off the phone.

once the song was off i stretched my body. i smiled in satisfaction with the cracking of my bones, as I walked out of my room and towards the bathroom to take a shower. after my morning routine of brushing my teeth, and washing my face with face wash, i walked back into my room to get dressed.

when i walked down the stairs i was wearing a black skirt that stopped at mid thigh, with a floral printed corset top that zipped in the front, and black flats. my hair was brushed up into a donut bun, and my make-up consisted of simple Lip-gloss, Blush, and eye liner. i didn't wear any jewelry besides a golden necklace that spelled out my name, and a gold ring.

"you look cute today" my mom told me as i entered the kitchen  
>"Don't i always" I joked with a smile<br>"oh, a Joke in the morning" mom said in surprise, "what has you so excited"  
>"nothing in particular, i just feel good today" i shrugged taking out a box of hot pockets and putting them in the microwave<p>

"don't eat hot pockets for breakfast V"  
>"why"<br>"it's not healthy"  
>"until the doctors tell me i'm not healthy, and I have a hear Attack or a stroke, i eat what i want"<br>"that's not a good plan"

shrugging, my hot pockets went off in the microwave, and I pulled them out. Biting into one happily as I ate my breakfast with some soda. a few minutes later my dad came downstairs and kissed me on the head.

"hot pockets for breakfast, really Vicky"  
>"there are breakfast hot pockets okay, so it's not about the hot pockets"<br>"well are you eating a breakfast hot pocket"  
>"did any of you buy breakfast hot pockets"<br>"you are such a smart ass" Dad chuckled

when it was time to leave for school Violet came downstairs fully dressed in her normal clothing, and her signature hat. Me and Violet left for school at the same time, but we arrived separately. i got to the office first, getting my schedule from the secretary, and finding my first period class without a problem. First period was interestingly History. i've never had history in the morning, it's always during the end of the day. sitting in history i looked over my schedule.

1st period History  
>Chemistry<br>Math  
>Study hall<br>Lunch  
>English<br>Psychology

my classes weren't too bad, and i sit next to someone really smart in Math, so bonus. i also met four people, who i could already tell are gonna be the only people i really associate with, even after our short conversations. After each class we exchanged numbers, and made plans for tomorrow.

before heading home, i googled Taco Bell, because for some reason i had a craving for some Volcano Taco's and Nachos. it only took me about 30 minutes to get to get to Taco Bell, grab my food, and head home. when i got home i immediately headed upstairs to eat in peace and watch Adventure time.

Reaching the top of the stairs, i headed towards my room, but raised an eyebrow when i seen a blonde headed boy close the door to the bathroom. when the door was closed he looked straight at me.

"who are you" i asked  
>"Tate" he answered<br>"and what are you doing here Tate"  
>"to see Dr. Harmon<br>"well Tate, take it from me" i said walking towards him, "get a new psychiatrist

walking past him i opened the door to my room. "what's your name" Tate asked. stopping i smirked at him, "it's Victoria"

A week passed since that day, and my social life has gotten considerably better. the four friends that i met, Lance, Shane, Katie, and Gabriella, all four of them are really social to a certain degree. now, because of my association with them, i'm practically invited to every party, and social event anyone can throw. i also made the cheerleading squad, so i'm also making myself known through myself.

Today i left school early. i didn't feel like being there, so i just left and headed home. changing into a pair of red sweatpants and a black sports bra, i headed downstairs for something to eat.

"why are you home so early" Jumping i dropped the chefs knife i was holding, and cussed loudly. turning around i was surprised to see Tate

"how did you get in here" i asked  
>"back door was open"<br>"and you just so happen to come in"  
>"i wanted to surprise your dad, and arrive at my appointment early<p>

looking at Tate weirdly i decided to just let things go, it wasn't that important anyway, unless he makes it a habit to pop up, or things start to go missing, or I wake up to find him masturbating at the foot of my bed, or he tries to rape and or molest me, or he's staring at me creepily while I sleep, then it becomes a problem. bending down i picked up the knife i dropped and washed it off in the sink.

"you know if you keep eating that way your gonna get fat" Tate told me. i shrugged my shoulders and bit into the perfect piece of cookie dough i cut off from the case of cookie dough.

"oh well"  
>"do you not care for your appearance Victoria"<br>"Only when it comes to clothes" I smiled

The kitchen went quiet and i put the cookie dough back into the freezer. Now i was looking through the cupboards when i pulled out a large bag of enchilada Doritos. smiling i put the bag down on the counter and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

"did you know your sister cuts herself" Tate said after a while  
>"yeah, why"<br>"why don't you do something about it"  
>"like what"<br>"talk to her, let her know she's not alone in this goddamn world"  
>"look, me and my sister are too opposite. her hatred and distrust of the world and the people in it makes it hard to be genuine with her, when she feels like people like me aren't genuine. she thinks i'm fake, so anything i say to her she'll take as me being Fake" i explained to Tate<br>"well, maybe she hasn't met anyone who is genuine"

i rolled my eyes at that. who's fault is that because it certainly isn't my fault. i didn't do anything to her to make her feel the way she does about me, she just likes to stereotype me.

"anyway, how did you know she cuts"  
>"found her in the bathroom"<br>"doesn't she lock the door, no one wants to see those disgusting scars"  
>"you think they're disgusting"<br>"i think the fact that people cut themselves over trivial shit is disgusting"  
>"like people who drink, and do drugs is any better"<br>"i never said they was, but mutilating yourself, i don't know, i hate that"  
>"why"<br>"it's not because i don't know why people cut themselves, but i just feel as if creating scars on your body, or causing yourself physical pain over situations that you can get over in another way is stupid and disgusting

"What if they feel like there's no other way"

"And that's why I feel kinda bad when I say it, but in the case of Violet, she's stupid"  
>"so what do you do when your feeling like your stuck in a situation you can't control or don't like"<br>"normal things like drinking, smoking, and drugs" i shrugged  
>"what type of drugs"<br>"any drug that makes me feel good"

Me and Tate smiled at each other, and i couldn't help but fall in love with his smile. it was so innocent in contrast to what he's like.

"well Tate, i have a lot of homework and shit to do, so i'll see you when i see you"

Grabbing my bag of chips and soda in the process, i walked up the stairs and into my room. the first piece of homework i decided to do was Math. taking out my homework i laid on my bed and looked over the work. _'Stupid, Stupid, Homework_' i chanted as i filled in random numbers to the homework. teachers never check if the answers are right, they just care if you do it. as i finished my math homework i heard the front door open, "i guess Dad's home" i said to myself

An hour later i ran out of chips and soda, but i was still hungry. sliding off of my bed i walked out of my room and down the stairs. i made a quick sandwich that consisted of Ham, Turkey, Swiss cheese, Mayonnaise, and Lettuce, with a pickle, and headed back towards the stairs when Tate literally Ran into me. stumbling back a regained my composure

"what the hell Tate, whats wrong with you"

stopping Tate turned around and gripped my arms tight.

"tell me Victoria, what are you afraid of"  
>"what do you mean"<br>"what are you afraid of" he repeated

i stared into Tate's Chocolate brown eyes a little scared. a second later i opened my mouth.

**Review, Review, Review. I like to hear your thoughts on my first story. Ps. I'm not ignorant, I study psychology so I know that there are extremely real reason why people cut themselves. I'm not talking about those people. I also know that depression is caused by a chemical imbalance so even the happiest of people can become depressed. However I heard someone say and I quote ''my sister started cutting herself because of Justin Bieber" they're may have been other reasons, but if Justin Bieber got you to start cutting yourself, then that's what I'm talking about.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for two chapters of bad grammar. I checked the story over and tried to fix things, but if the grammar is still bad I have no idea how to get a Beta, so PM me the instructions on how to get one because no one around me can beta for this story. Punctuation is also a problem I have somewhat. I also don't know if disclaimers are suppose to be said in every chapter, so. Disclaimer, I do not own American Horror story**

Upon waking up in the morning, I realized that my alarm clock didn't go off. Reaching over to my nightstand I grabbed my IPhone to check the time. Sucking my teeth at the fact that I already missed two periods, I decided it wasn't worth my time to get up and get ready for school. Slowly getting out of bed I stretched my way all the way out of my room, and into the bathroom.

Once I was done in the bathroom, I walked downstairs and towards the kitchen, where i immediatly made my way to the fridg

"Um. Victoria" mom called

"Hmm" I asnwered, crossing my legs as I leaned against the door of the fridge

"I think you should put some clothes on"

"I am wearing clothes"

"No, your wearing underwear" my father pointed out

I made a face in the fridge before closing the door. I was only wearing a pair of Blue and red Superman Panties, with a matching blue and Red Superman Bra. My hair was Brushed into a ponytail, but it didn't really look like bed head, just a couple of loose strands sticking up. This was normal bed and walking around the house attire for me, so I don't know why my mother or father for that matter, would complain about it now.

Turning around I Jumped in surprise when I seen two random people in the kitchen. One was an old lady who shockingly looked good for her age with short blonde hair and brown eyes. The other was a slow looking girl with muddy brown hair in a ponytail and pale skin with brown eyes.

"Oh" I trailed off, "that's why you wanted me to put clothes on"

"Yup"

"Sorry about this" I apologized. To who I don't know

"It's okay dear" the old women said, "this is your house after all. Besides," she added, "if I had a body like that, I would show it off any chance I got"

"Thanks" I said unsure

Looking over at my mother comfused, she looked back at me in the same way, shrugging her shoulders with a shake of her head.

"Well victoria, these are our neighbors, Constance and her Daughter Adelaide" my mom introduced

"Victoria" I waved

"Your pretty" Adelaide said to me, "can I touch your hair" she asked

"Ummm. Sure"

Walking over to Adelaide I bent my head down to her level so she could touch my hair. I winced as she stroked both of her hands through my hair harder than necessary. A minute or two of Adelaide stroking my hair I pulled my head away.

"Wow, your hair is so soft" Adelais said

"Thank you"

"How come your hair is so soft"

"I wash and condition every other day"

From my bra my phone vibrated. Reaching inside I took my phone out and read a message from Lance asking why I didn't come to school. Without a word I walked out of the kitchen empty handed and sat myself down in the living room, replying to Lance shortly. Because I'm on the cheerleading team i have no choice but to go back to school today after school for practice.

When I heard the door close I got up from the couch and walked back into the kitchen with my parents.

"You know Victoria you should really start wearing more clothes around the house" mom said

"Why"

"Because we have a new house keeper, and for some reason those neighbors keep finding ways into the house"

"How did they get in this time"

"They said the back doors was open"

"Well maybe we should lock the back door" I pointed out

"Don't get smart with your mother V"

"I'm just saying, and minimum clothes is comfortable"

"Just make sure you don't walk around naked" Dad jokingly warned

Rolling my eyes I looked through the cupboards and grabbed a box of Oreo pop tarts. Opening the fridge again I poured myself a glass of milk and walked back upstairs. Once inside my room I turned Netflix on to supernatural and ate my pop tarts.

At 3:00 I got dressed in black leggings and a white long sleeved Button up shirt and black uggs. I brushed my hair into a messy ponytail, and left my face Natural. Grabbing my gym bag I left the house and made my way towards the school. The cheerleading squad was made up of about 20 people, 14 girls and 6 boys. They were all pretty okay girls, some are bitchier than others, others are more fake and two faced. Over all they are people I would talk too if no one I know is around, people who I can guerentee I can never be close with.

The season of football began right when school started. I missed the first game of the pre-season, but the day before Halloween is the first game I would be able to cheer in on the cheerleaders worked extra hard. The uniforms consisted of black and red Mini skirts, with long sleeved black and red crop tops, and black sneakers. In the winter we get full shirts., and in the summer we get short sleeved shirts.

"Did you guys hear about the fight at lunch" one of the cheerleaders Mia asked during break

"Yeah, but who were the two girls fighting" Bianca asked

"it was that psycho Leah girl, and the other new girl" Shannon said

"who won" i piped in, curious to hear if my sister got out of the fight okay

"i have a video of it" Morgan told us while taking out her Iphone

Me and the other girls gathered around Morgans iphone and watched the video. Fight, fight, fight!" the kids began to chant. The leah girl was on top of violet, but they seemed to be pushin on each other more than actually hitting each othe when Violet picked up the still lit cigarette and smashes it into Leah's hand, causing her to scream.

"Oh, she friggin' burned me!" Leah screamed in the video, as you heard Morgan laugh. tthe video then went to Violet who got up off the floor and ran away. The vidoe ended with that and te girls leaned back

What's that Leah girls problem" i asked. "I heard that her grandmother died from lung cancer so she doesnt like when people smoke around her" Shannon said. "So she goes psycho on anyone who smoked around her" i clearified for myself. "Or maybe its the drugs, she is a cokehead after all"

The girls laughed and i sat back thinking to myself. At around 7 practice was over and i headed straight home. Unlocking the front door I made my way upstairs towards my room. As i passed Violets room, i heard her loud ranting.

"I hate her! I just want to kill her!" Stopping at kill her, i backtracked and listened by her door "Then do it! One less high school bitch making the lives of the less fortunate more tolerable is, in my opinion, a public service,"

Tate i said to myself confused. How the hell did he get into the house without mom or dad noticing.

"Look, you want her to leave you alone? Stop making your life a living hell? Short of killing her, there's only one solution. Scare her. Make her afraid of you. It's the only thing bullies react to."

"How?" Violet asked

"It's simple. You simply walk up to her and say, 'Here's the deal: I need you to stop harassing me. I got what you want. Drugs. Come to my house tomorrow for your free sample. I'm a dealer, and a good one. I've got the best shit in town.'" "it's obvious she's a cokehead. But, here's the problem, I don't have any coke."

"You won't need any, It's just an excuse to get her here. After that, she'll leave empty-handed and terrified. And I promise you, you will never be bothered by her again." Violet was quite for a few moments.

"How am I going to terrify her?" she finally asked

"That's where I come in."

Shaking my head i opened Violets door to see her and Tate sitting next to each other on her bed.

"Heard you got into a fight today" i said straight to the point

"Yeah, whats your point"

"I was just making sure you werent actually hurt"

"And why would you care"

"Because your my sister,"

"Yeah, right" Violet rolled her eyes

Rolling my eyes at Violet i looked at Tate for a second before closing the door to violets room. Walking into my room i threw my gym bag somehwere onto the floor, and went to my camdy stash for some M&M's. A minute or two later My door opened, and Tate walked in.

"Uh, who said you can come in my room" i raised an eyebrow

"Its fine right" Tate smiled

"Whatever" i shrugged, "so what brings you here, you done talking to violet"

"I should have known, but your a real life cheerleader" Tate looked me up and down

"Is that a problem" I threw my head back to stuff my mouth with M&M's.

"Your still a mystery to me Victoria, your not a normal bitch like your look to be, but your a cheerleader"

"You do know that your judging me based on stereotypes right"

"Or, I'm judging you based on people I've experienced"

Shrugging my shoulders I took off my sneakers and socks and sat down on my bed.

"So what's this plan with Violet your concocting" I asked him

"Do you wanna see"

"Your not gonna kill her are you" I asked wearily

"Nope, I'm just gonna scare her"

"And how"

"Tomorrow, before Violet gets home with the bitch, come down to the basement"

With that's being said Tate walked out of my room. Weary I threw my head back and filled my mouth with M&M's once again.

The next day after school I headed straight home, ad headed towards the basement. opening the door all i seen was darkness. now i don't know about most people, but living in a potentially haunted house, and seeing alot of scary movies, i know for a fact that basments are where spirits usually reside in, and i don't want to die.

Deciding against going into the basement, i stepped back, ready to close the door and go back upstairs, when a hand reached out a grabbed me. shrieking i pulled back from the hand, stumbling backwards and pushing away, until Tate appeared, holding my arms steady and staring into my eyes.

"V, calm down, okay, its just me" Tate soothed chuckling "God Tate, don't scare me like that" i huffed out "let's go" he instructed

Grabbing my hand Tate led me back towards the basement. i held onto his hand tightly, scared that something mght jump out and kill me at any second. as we reached the bottom of the stairs, i stopped

"Tate, i don't think i wanna see anymore" i told him in a shaky voice

"It's okay VIctoria, nothing is gonna hurt you"

"how do you know"

"just trust me"

I stared at Tate, looking for any signs to doubt him. when i didn't find any i nodded my head and let him lead me further into the basement. once they got towards a dead end, Tate sat down in the chair in the middle of the room.

"so why was you so interested in who Violet fought today"

"because, even though we may not like each other, i still love her, and i'll stick up for her whether she thinks i'm phony or not"

Tate opened his mouth to say something but voices stopped him. "go hide" he whispered to me. nodding my head i looked around and his behind some random stuff, just as Violet and Leah appered

"So this is the coke whore."

"Who the hell are you?" Leah asked.

"Get the lights." Tate instructed Violet, who shut them off. Victoria shuddered as she heard Tate laugh this…villainous, no, psychotic laugh as the lights began to flicker.

"What is going on!? What is going on?!" Leah screeched, as i started to breath heavily that creature was enough to give anyone nightmares.

"Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!" Tate throws himself on Leah, making me gasp and slowly walk backwards at the sight of it all.

"Get off of me! Get off of me!" Leah screamed, thrashing about. Suddenly Tate disappeared and this…thing took his place, making me scream in horror. leaving my hiding place i ran towards the entrance, only for someone to grab my arm. screaming i was forced around to watch Leah thrashing about on the floor with that Thing on top of her.

"Get off me! Get off me!" Leah continued to scream as she thrashed about on the floor

"Oh my God, Oh My God Oh My God" i chanted as tears streamed down my face. As the creature's hand slowly approach Leah's face i shut my eyes tight

"Mommy…?" Leah whispered. the next thing i know Leah let ot a blood curling scream. i seen the light turn on through my eye lids and opened my eyes. Leah is laying on the floor, whimpering to herself and the creature is nowhere to be seen with three bloody gashes on her face. Tate is back in the chair, a different, more sinister, grin upon his face.

looking at Tate i ran up the stairs sobbing. i knew there was something wrong with this house, I knew there was something wrong with Tate, and there is something wrong with me. There was one thing i knew though, and that is that i didn't want to be in this house anymore. i wanted to be somewhere far away, somewhere safe, and somewhere where I could forget what i just saw.


	4. Chapter 4

4. American Horror Story

"Call the police Ben, it's already been a day and we haven't seen or heard from Victoria since" Vivan told her husband

"she couldn't have gotten far Viv, we're still new to this town, plus she's not close to anyone yet to stay over their house" BEn Explained

"i don't care Ben, our Daughter as been MIA since yesterday and you don't seem to car"

"I do care Viv, it's just that Victoria has done something like this plenty of times before, and she's always came home a day later"

"Your not understanding, she could be dead on the streets, or kidnapped by some pervert for all we know, Call the police" Vivian told him

"how about this, i go look around the neighborhood one last time and if i can't find her, then i'll call the police"

Vivan looked at Ben for a minute before noding her head. with Vivians approval Ben grabbed his Leather Jacket and walked out of the house. Sitting in front of the house was a sleek black car that didn't belong. Narrowing his eyes Ben walked towards the car and looked into the windows. unfortunately the windows where tinted so he couln't see anything.

Still curious Ben waited by the car when he heard a moan, followed by the voice of Victoria. Instantly angry Ben forced the car door open to find his daughter with her legs on either side of a man, shirt and bra up, as the mans hands rested on her ass.

"Dad" Violet called as she pulled her shirt down

"what the hell Victoria" Ben growled as he grabbed his daughter and pulled her out of the car

"You do know she's 16 right" Ben told the man, "i should call the police on you"

"hey, she told me she was 18" he said

"if i ever see you around here again, i will goddamn kill you" Ben threatened

Turning around Ben grabbed Victoria's arm and pulled her towards the house.

"dad, what the hell is your problem" Victoria growled as they got into the house

"my problem, what the hell is your problem, you've been gone for almost 2 days, and i find you having car sex with a grown man"

"so what, it's not like i heven't slept with guys older than me before"

"that's not the point!" Ben shouted

"Hey, what's with all the noise" Vivian came down the stairs. upon seeing victoria, Vivian ushed down the stairs and hugged her duaghter tightly

"Oh my god Victoria you had me worried sick"

"i'm fine mom, honest"

"DO you know where i found your daughter Viv" ben asked his wife, "she was out in front, having sex with a 20 something year old Man"

"i wasn't having sex with him, or did you forget you interupted"

"Vicky, i thought you was done with mindless sex"

"I am okay, something just happened and I needed to forget about it" I told them

"What happened" mom asked worried

"Nothing you can do anything about, but I think I'm fine now, so don't worry about it"

"No I am gonna worry about it" Ben Urged, "have you taken any drugs"

"Nope" I denied

"If I gave you a blood test would it come out positive"

"I don't consider weed to be drugs"

"Really weed, is that the only thing you took in the last two days"

"OH MY GOD, LEAVE ME ALONE" Victoria screamed, walking away from her parents and up the stairs

"YOU ARE GROUNDED UNTIL I SAY SO VICTORIA, NO PHONE, NO ELECTRONICS, NO NOTHING" Ben screamed

Victoria ignored her father and stomped her way towards her room where she slammed the door shut.

**Victoria**

Since I was grounded my phone, TV, videogames, computers, and freedom privelages have been taken away. Everyday after school, instead of defying my parents to go to cheerleading practice, Dad has taken it upon himself to bring me to, and pick me up from school, embarrassing me in front of everyone, by waving a giant banner with my name and face on it so I wouldn't stay.

As of now Dad is talking with someone in his office, and mom wasn't here at the moment, so I was left all alone in this house. Because I didn't have my own phone since Dad took it, I had to use the landline in the kitchen to associate with people while my father wasn't paying attention to me.

"So why are you grounded again" Katie asked me while I ate from a can of Pringles

"Because my dad caught me about to have sex with this guy" I told her

"In his Car right, and he was like 20 years old"

"Yeah" I nodded my head

"Well shit, I would have grounded you too"

I rolled my eyes at that, but couldn't help but agree. Oh well, until I catch my children having sex I'll stay mad at my dad.

"But does that mean your not coming to Shane's Halloween party"

"Hell yeah I'm coming, they can't keep me grounded on my birthday"

"What, your birthdays on Halloween" Katie said in surprise

"Yeah, turning 17, one year away from being 18 and leaving my family" I smiled while snapping my fingers

"Now I gotta tell Shane to buy a birthday cake so we can sing happy birthday" Katie sighed

"Is it just me, or do you feel awkward when people sing happy birthday to you, especially when your sitting down or standing up and everyone's surronding you"

"Right, like what am I suppose to do with my hands, like, I don't know what to do while people are singing to me" Katie ranted making me laugh.

Looking up I heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen, "Katie I have to go my fathers coming" I said quickly before hanging up the phone. Jogging away from the phone I went into the fridge and grabbed the case of strawberries, as my dad walked in.

"You weren't on the phone was you" dad asked me

"No"

"Well, can you give me some privacy, I need to make a phone call"

"Whatever you say, but first"

Grabbing the chocolate bars in the fridge, I opened every case and put them in a bowl. Walking over to the cabinets I grabbed a small pot and filled it halfway with water. Putting the water filled pot on the stove I turned the fire on max, and put the bowl full of chocolate on top so it could melt.

While i was doing that Dad dialed a number on the phone. He looked at me and I took that as my cue to leave. Walking out of the kitchen I heard Dad greet whoever was on the other line. In the hall I found a weird looking lady running her hands through the walls, and looking around the house in some type of fascination.

"Um, who are you" I asked the lady who's eyes turned to me

"I'm a patient of your fathers"

"Well he's on the phone, so maybe you should wait in his office"

"How many rooms are in this house" she asked randomly"

"Why"

"I don't know, I just want to know" she shrugged

"The only room you need to worry about is the office"

"I just got finished talking to your dad, but I got lost on my way out"

"Well the front door is right through there" I pointed

This women was really freaking me out. I don't know why Dad thought it would be a good idea to treat mental patients where he and his family lives, but so far it was turning out to be the dumbest thing he could have ever done. Even dumber than cheating on my mom in our house and in their bed, because atleast we where safe in that house.

"Victoria who are you talking too" Dad walked out of the kitchen. He stopped when he seen the women, and looked at her curiously

"I thought you left"

"I got turned around on my way out" she told him

"Right well, V can you show her the way out"

"Umm, okay" I said nervously

Dad walked back into the kitchen, leaving me to show the women out. Once she was gone I made my way back towards the kitchen just as dad hung up the phone. Grabbing my melted chocolate and the case of strawberries I walked upstairs to my room.

With no TV or anything to entertain myself with, I laid down on my bed, and grabbed a book I put off reading for some reason, Game of Thrones. Dipping a strawberry in chocolate, I bit into the chocolate strawberry with a moan, and flipped my hair over my shoulder. Opening the book I started reading from the prologue.

"So you finally came back" a fimiliar voice said making me jump

"What the hell is up with people coming into this house" I rolled my eyes

"Maybe your parents should lock the back door"

"So what are you doing here Tate"

"I just wanted to check and see if you were okay"

"I'm fine, like I said, I don't dwell on the past since I can't do anything about it, all i can do is cope, and move forward" I told him

Closing the book with a bookmark I looked at Tate who walked over to my bed and sat down. He grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in chocolate before taking a bite.

"I heard your birthdays coming up" Tate said

"And how do you know that"

"I have my ways" Tate smirked

"Right"

"So tell me, where were you"

"Well, I ran all the way towards an unknown park, there I met a guy, he offered me a place to stay, we got high, fucked all night, got high again, fucked again, then he took me home where we was about to fuck in his car" I explained

Tate nodded and took another strawberry, dipping it in chocolate before eating it.

"So do you forgive me for what happened" Tate looked at me

"Sure, it was weird and creepy and I am never going back down their again, but I didn't get hurt and I'm not that traumatized"

"How do you make yourself enjoy things, to forget and move past things that are shitty" Tate asked

"Because there is so much more to life than what Highschool is, than what living with my parents is, than what happened in that basement. Why hate everything and everyone when I don't know everything and everyone. I mean isn't the point of living, to live, not to hate everything, not to harm yourself, and certainly not to kill yourself." I explained, "why look at the negatives, when there is more positives, at least in me and violets situation and in my mind"

Tate stared at me in thought

"How do you think positive" Tate asked

"Like I said, there is so much more to life and people than what I know"

"So what if someone did something really bad, and hurt a bunch of people"

"Hurt how"

"As in murder"

"Well murder is different depending on why that person murdered" I told him, "I understand murder if it's for revenge, or murder for self defense"

"What if someone saw the world as a filthy filthy place, and that others would do better dead"

"I don't know" I shrugged, "it's kinda like that grey area, bad things for good intentions"

"You really are different than Violet" Tate proclaimed

"Yeah, but isn't that why you like her" I pointed out

"Who said I liked Violet"

"Don't play dumb, I heard you talking to my dad about her. How you know she's a virgin, and how wet they get, and how you would lay her down and take her." I said with a smirk

"You should have stuck around for the rest of what I said" Tate told me seriously

"Right, like I wanna hear what you would do to my sister"

By now the chocolate in the bowl was gone, and we ate more than half of the strawberries. Getting up from his spot on my bed Tate walked until he was in front of me, and pushed me down onto the bed, holding my hands above my head as he looked into my eyes.

"I also talked about you" he whispered, "how I know that your not a virgin, and because of that I can take you however I wanted, whether it be rough, or soft, or just me tasting how sinful you are"

I shivered at Tate's tone. His face was close to mine, and our lips was so close together that with one tip of my head, the two of us would be kissing.

"Who said I would let you take me however you like" I whispered

"You wouldn't have a choice" Tate whispered back

Two days later Dad was gone to Boston because one of his students tried committing suicide or something like that, so I was left alone with Violet, and my mother. Dad also took my phone so had no source of communication besides the stupid landline. On the plus side I've been able to go to cheerleading practice.

It was still daylight when I came home from school. I was in the kitchen with my mother, making myself something to eat, when the door bell rang. Mom looked at me, and I shrugged at her as I seperated the once dry noodles in the pot. Groaning mom walked over to the door and opened it.

"Oh, Constance, now's not a good time." Mom said as she opened the door. "I just wanted to bring these by as a little peace offering for Addie disturbing your slumber last night." Constance said while walking into the house with a plate of two cupcakes. "Addie was here last night," I cut in looking at my mom "Yeah, me and your dad always wondered how you could sleep through the loudest of alarms".

Shrugging my shoulders I grabbed the small pot and poured the extra water out into the sink.

"Well Thank you." Mom said as she took the plate. "I think I'm gonna have to start strapping her in at night again." Constance said. "Um... well, I appreciate it." Mom said with a forced smile, "I'm not usually much of a cupcake girl myself, but..." "They're not for you!" Constance cut off, getting a look from mom, "At your age, You might as well have a stick of butter to your ass."

"Ha" I said loudly, gaining looks from Constance and my mom, "what that was funny" I shrugged. "These are for Violet." Constance clearified

"Oh, I see your little flowers there, Candied Violets." Mom said looking at the cupcakes.

"They're from a wonderful Mexican market on Alvarado Street." Constance said! "I'll give you the name - just don't go after sundown." Constance said.

"Okay. Thank you." Mom said, putting the cupcakes down on the counter. Looking up she found Constance staring at her, "What?" Mom questioned.

"You're with child." Constance said shocking me, "I have the nose of a truffle pig' I could smell that little angel the second I walked in the door. Pheromones." Constance clearified

"Wow." Mom said slightly impressed.

"So, uh, is Violet home?" Constance asked, "I'd like to hand these to her personally, I'm a sucker for penance."

"No, she's-she's not here."

"I'll come back." Constance said grabbing the plate as she started to walk away.

Constance?" Mom called, causing Constance to stop and turn around. "I know this is a crazy question, but do you smell anything else about the baby?" Mom questioned.

"Two sugars and a great deal of half and half." Constance said smirking, "Are you worried about something in particular?" Constance wondered.

I watched as mom took a cupcake but was stopped by Constance, "told you, those are for Violet." Constance said firmly.

"She's not gonna eat both." Mom said as she grabbed a knife, "We can split it." She cut the cupcake in half

"Mmm..." Mom moaned as she looked at the cupcake, "Can I ask you a personal question?" Mom aske "If you had known about Addie before she was born... would you have done something?" Mom sai, "When I first met you, you said that if they'd had the tests back then that you might have..."

"Oh, don't think I didn't think about it, even after she was born, leaving that little bug-eye out in the cold." Constance said, "But a mother...never turns her back on her child. Contra cd sat down at the counter "Every one of mine was pure love."

"You have other kids?" Me and momasked shocked.

"I have four." Constance said, "I should've stopped after the first, My womb is cursed My husband was the spitting image of Van Johnson." Constance smiled, "You'd think we'd make little cherub children, fat and lively, but it wasn't meant to be. I think our beauty was an affront to the gods."

"All four of them had downs?" Vivien asked

"Except for one." Constance said, "He was a model of physical perfection. He was my gift. But I lost him to other things." She said thinking of it. "Your baby's fine I'm off." Constance said as she got up and headed for the door,

"Well..." Constance said but stopped as she looked at me. We stared at each other until Moira walked into the kitchen

"Oh, Moira dear, put these away somewhere until little Violet can have them." Constance said with a smile, "The Harmons here are offending my largess. And don't forget the crumbs on the table too" Constance added as Moira took the plate. "Moira and I go way back. Isn't that right?" Constance said and she nodded "Why, I even employed her for a time. I hope her dusting has improved." Constance joked.

"Your sense of humor was, and continues to be, a delight." Moira joked stiffly

"Is there anything more wonderful than the promise of a new child? Or more heartbreaking when that promise is broken?" Constance asked before leaving. When she was gone, I looked over at my mother.

"So your pregnant" I said

"I was gonna tell you and Violet during dinner" mom admitted

"Who's baby is it" I asked

"It's your fathers, why would you ask" mom looked at me surprised

"Well I thought you hated each other, so you and him having sex isn't something I would immediatly go to when finding out your pregant" I shrugged

"Well it's your fathers"

"Congrats on that then"

Finishing my noodles, I put the bowl in the sink and walked out of the kitchen. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night while Violet was listening to music loudly in her room, I was in the bathroom taking a much needed shower and washing my hair. I didn't even care that my mother was pregnant again, hopefully for her sake she doesn't lose this baby like she did the last time, I just hoped she didn't get pregnant on purpose to fix her relationship with Dad.

After washing off my hair one last time, I turned off the shower and grabbed my towel. I wrapped one towel around my body, and tied a towel to my head. Stepping out of the bathroom I watched as Violet put the plate of cupcake Constance brought over on the floor in front of her room before closing the door.

Not caring I walked into my room, and turned on the radio, since that was my only source of entertainment until my father comes back. As I tried myself off i sung along to Motivation by kelly Rowland. Rubbing on some Dove Lotion, and rolling on some deoderant, I pulled on a pair of red comic book leggings that had various hitting sounds written over them, and a black bra. I ran the towel through my wet hair until it was Damp. Getting up off the bed I grabbed the hair oil resting on my dresser, and poured some in my palm. Rubbing my hands together i ran my hands through my hair.

Laying down with my back on the bed I grabbed my game of thrones book, and opened to where I left off when the doorbell rang. Knowing it wasn't for me I turned up my radio just a little bit, as the song changed to She ain't You by Chris brown. I just got to the part of the book where Ned and Jamie Lannister was about to fight, when I someone jumped on top of me and covered my mouth with a gloved hand.

Screaming i thrashed around on the bed, trying to make whoever it was on me to get off. As if by some force of power, the man was thrown off of me and onto the floor. Getting off of the bed, I grabbed one of the lamps off of the nighstand and hit him over the head with it, running towards the door to leave a hand caught my foot, and made me fall. I kicked at the persons hand as I tried crawling towards the door, only for the man to pull me back towards him. Flipping me on my back his hand clamped over my mouth and a knife was pressed to my neck

"Shhhh, Shhhh" he cooed, "stop screaming, or I'll cut your fucking throat" he threatened. As tears spilled from my eyes I stopped screaming. "Good" he said as he stood the both of us up, the knife still pressed to my throat.

"Hey Guys, I Found Another One Up Here" he shouted, "What should I do with her!"

"We already have our Maria and Gladys, just kill her" a femal voice said

"Nah, she's pretty sexy, I think I'm gonna do some things with her before I do it" he yelled back

"Do what you want, but hurry up" the same female voice said

I heard my mom screaming downstairs and shut my eyes closed. I shook my head as the guy threw me down onto my bed. Before I could react, I was being pinned down by his body weight, and kisses were being littered along my neck.

"Please, please don't do this" I whispered as tears streamed down my face. The man ignored me as his hands wandered all over my body, before stopping at my breast. He cupped my breast, trailing kisses down my neck and towards my chest. I tried squirming but he wouldn't budge. He pulled my bra up, revealing my breast and just stared at them

"How old are you anyway" he asked m. "None of your business" I replied

He laughed and attached his lips to my nipple, sucking on it as his hands trailed into my leggings. I felt his fingers moving closer, and closer to my private area, when I stated trying to kick him off of me. I only felt him chuckle, and I breathed heavily through my nose. Just like last time, it was as if an invisible force threw him off of me, and he went flying towards the other side of the room. Covering my chest I sat up and seen Tate holding an Axe. My eyes widened as he used that axe and struck the man in the head, killing him immediatly. He kicked the mans body, freeing the axe, but he continued to repeatedly strike him over and over with the axe.

"T-Tate" I said in a whispered voice. Tate stopped what he was doing and looked at me

"Are you alright Vicky" Tate asked me

I couldn't find my voice so all I did was nod. Walking over to my closet Tate pulled out a shirt a random shirt. He handed it To me but I couldn't move, I was too shocked at what just happened and what I just seem to do anything. Standing in front of me Tate put the shirt on form me, and bent down so we was face to face.

"It's gonna be alright Vicky okay, go downstairs and help your mom while I help Violet"

"Yeah, okay" I replied finding my voice. Noddingme and Tate left my room. When I reached the bottom of the stairs Tate seemed to disappear. Mom screaming and something hitting the floor caught my attention, and without thinking I ran towards the noise. I found mom on the floor,, with a man on top of her.

"MOM" I yelled, and the man was suddenly thrown off her her, and across the room. Running over to my mother I grabbed her hand and helped her up. Running out of the room we ran into Violet, who took bith of our hands as we ran out of the house. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your mom said that you told her that Tate helped you escape?" Ben asked Violet.

"Yeah. Thanks for not dragging him into all that." Violet said.

"What was he doing in the house?" Ben asked

You think I let him in?" Violet accused.

"I don't know why Tate was here, but I'm glad he was." I cut in, looking at my father, "unlike you". With that I walked away

"You were really brave, Mom." Violet said as she side hugged her. Violet walked past me and stopped. We stared at each other, not knowing what to say to each other, but at the same time knowing what we wanted to say. No matter what happens I still Love my sister, I would do anything for her if she would let me or if I could.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here." I heard Dad tell mom

"But you're here now." Mom said.

"That's right. I'm home."

"No, you're not." Mom said, "We're selling this house."


	5. Chapter 5

5. American Horror Story

A week has passed since the whole intrusion attempted murder fiasco, and Dad let me off of Punishment. Now I had everything back, including my phone, and my freedom privelages, in which I used to stay far away from the house. Surprisingly after the whole experience, me and Violet have gotten somewhat closer to each other. We're not the best of friends or anything, but I think she knows that she appreciates me when it comes down to it. As of now the two of us was sitting outside on the property. Violet was smoking a cigerette, and I was rolling up some weed. Tate was with us, sitting between Violet and I.

"I dont know why you won't smoke weed Violet" I asked her as I put the weed on the paper, "it's much safer than smoking cigarettes"

"I'm not a drug addict, plus only those popular girls do drugs, and I'm not like them at all"

"Because smoking cigerette isn't popular" I joked making Violet smile, besides I'm not a drug addict either

"not anymore"

"I never was"

Picking up the paper I licked the open sides, rolling the whole thing shut. Footsteps approached us. Looking forward I seen dad and handed the blunt to Tate who hid himself, as Violet put out her cigerette.

"Well look at you two finally getting along" Dad smiled at the both of us

"Yup, seems an intrusion and attempted murder will do that to a family" I shrugged

"So what do you want" Violet asked

"Don't worry I'm not here to bust you" dad said with a smile

"Why not"

"What you guys went through in that house" dad trailed

"I'm fine, it'll make a great college easy someday"

Dad smiled and shook his head. "Look, if you two need to talk to anyone"

"Dad, Violet said we're fine, so we're fine"

"I'm just saying, if you two need somebody, we can find them

"Okay" I shrugged

"Thanks, we'll think about it" Violet added

Stepping into view Tate stood between my legs as he handed me back my blunt. "He's a good Dad" Tate said, "you should be happy about that"

Violet stared at Tate and picked up her cigerette. Grabbing his lighter Tate relit Violets cigerette and my blunt.

"So what are you doing on Halloween" I asked Violet

"You mean your birthday" Violet clearified

"Yeah that"

"I don't know, why"

"Well, my friend Shane is throwing a Halloween party, but I know how much you hate social things like parties, and crowded places, but I still wanted to ask if you would like to come"

"Mhm, no thanks, like you said, I hate crowded places and people acting stupid off of alcohol and drugs"

"Don't ever say that I never invited, or tried to do anything with you in life then" I pointed at her

Violet chuckled and blew out a puff of smoke. I watched as she looked me over, but stopped at my Spiderman leggings

"Do any of your friends know how much of a nerdy geek you are" Violet asked

"I'm not a nerdy geek"

"Really, Superman, Batman, Spiderman, Avengers, The Flash, Naruto, one piece, Adventure time, Joker" Violet listed, "everything I know about them, it's because of you"

"That does not make me a geek"

"Whatever, does your freinds know your into all that stuff"

"No" I took a drag, "why"

"I just think it's weird how your scared to be yourself"

"I'm not scared to be myself, it's just that if the subject doesn't come up in conversation I don't talk about" I shrugged

"Yeah right"

Rolling my eyes I looked into Tate's brown eyes as he smiled. Smiling back I blew a puff of smoke into his face.

"Anyway, since your not coming to the party, do you wanna help me pick out a costume today" I asked Violet

"Depends on what you wanna be"

"Nothing stereotypical like a slutty bunny or something, I wanna be something cute"

"Like what"

"You know what steampunk is right"

"No"

"I can't explain it now, but when you see the type of outfit I'm looking for, you'll understand"

"Whatever you say"

"You wanna come with Tate"

"Can't, I have something to do" he dismissed

"Like what" me and Violet asked at the same time

"Just stuff, don't worry about it"

The next day I was hanging out with Lance, Katie, Shane, and Gabriella. We was at the mall food court eating. I got japanese food, Lance got Burger King, Shane got Taco Bell, Katie got pizza, and Gabriella got a sub.

"So V, got a costume for my party" Shane asked

"Yup, and I'm gonna be the cutest girl there" i playfully flipped my hair

"Yeah, alright, your not gonna be cuter than me" Gabriella playfully rolled her eyes

"But I'm already cuter than you" I joked

"Psh, you thought"

"All right, let's just agree that I'm the best looking person here" Lance piped in with a smirk

Me, Gabriella, and Katie looked at each other and laughed. Lance was really cute. He had shaggy black hair, with green eyes, sun kissed skin, and pink lips. He was tall and skinny, but he had some muscle on him. Katie in all her glory was the exact copy of Hermoine Granger, only her hair was straight.

"Why you guys laughing, I'm being so serious" Lance looked at us

"Okay" Gabriella rolled her eyes with a smile

"So I have my costume, what about the rest of you guys"

"I got mine" Shane said, "but don't ask what it is"

"Me too, it's so cute and adorable" Katie gushed

"I have two costumes to choose from, and I have no idea what to pick" Gabriella sighed

"I have no problem on what I wanna be" Lance smiled

"If your going as a vampire again, I will punch you" Shane said

"I'm not gonna be a vampire"

"Or a werewolf" Katie added

"Or a werewolf"

"Or a zombie" Gabrielle ended

"Don't worry it's neither of those" Lance reassured

"Good" Gabriella sighed

"So where do you live V so I can pick you up for the party" Lance asked

Looking up from my phone, I took a sip from my sprite and told them where I lived. After I told them I got weird and shocked looks from them.

"V, do you know where you live" Lance said in excitement

"Um yeah, I live in a house" I joked

"No V, you live in the murder house" Katie said

"The What house" I said in disbelief, looking at them weirdly

"The murder house, I heard a bunch of people lived there before" Gabriella told

"And now that story about those people who wanted your mom and dad to dress up as nurses makes so much more sense" Lance laughed

"Wait what do you mean, and that was not funny"

"All I know, is that your house use to be this type of dorm to college students or something. Two of them was nurses, and they stayed home one night. However a man, who hates nurses came to their house claiming to be injured so that they would let him in. Once they let him in, he drowned one of them, and stabbed the other multiple times" Lance explained

After hearing that story I got lost in thought. So besides the two gay people being murdered in the house, two nursing school students where murdered there as well. I knew something was wrong with the house, but no one wanted to believe me. Oh well, atleast we're moving, or trying to move.

"Well whatever" I shrugged, "we're trying to move out of that house anyway"

"Has anything weird happened since, have you seen ghost or spirits, or felt cold" shane asked

"Nope" I lied shaking my head

"There's actually more to the story, that we don't know" Katie shrugged

"Oh I know V, let's take the Enternal Darkness tour" Lance suggested

"What the hell is that"

"It's a tour of every famous murder scene in town" Shane clearified

"And your house is on the list" Lance grinned, nodding his head

"The fuck, it is"

"Yup, we can go on Halloween" Lance planned, "think of it as my birthday present to you"

I rolled my eyes, but agreed anyway. I wanted to know the origin of that house and the history behind it. How many more people died in there, how where they murdered, and is the house really haunted.

I got home at around 9 that night. Walking up the stairs I walked into my room, and found Tate laying on my bed. At this point I don't even care how Tate comes into the house, because appearantly anyone can get in.

"And why are you in my room" I asked Tate

"No reason, your bed is really comfortable though"

"Yeah I know"

"So what did you buy at the mall" Tate asked

"Just some Make-up, but that's before I realized that I don't know how to do the make-up"

"What make-up"

"Like, you know how people paint their faces like skeletons, well I wanted that but realized I won't be able to do the lines straight, which is weird because I'm an excellent drawer. I guess I can draw on other canvases except my face. That's really weird" rambled

Tate chuckled and got up from my bed. He took the make-up bag from my hands and dumped into content onto my couch.

"I'll do it for you" he smiled

"And how do you know how to do it"

Tate shrugged, "I just do"

"Well great" I smiled, "can you come early in the morning, I wanna do it for school tomorrow"

"Sure"

"Thank you Tate"

"Why don't you think me in another way" Tate smirked

"Like how" I smirked back

Before I knew it Tate mouth was on mine, and his tongue was invading my mouth. Backing us up, the back of my legs hit the edge of the bed making the both of us fall onto the bed.

The next day I woke myself up, excited and happy for today since today is...MY BIRTHDAY. Sitting up I felt a hand around my waist, and turned around to see Tate. He was awake and looking at me with a beautiful Grin on his face. Grinning myself I leaned close to Tate and kissed him on the lips. A second later I broke away.

"Happy birthday" Tate greeted

"Thank you" I giggled

Pushing Tate's arm off of me, I got out of bed and turned off the Alarm clock before it went off. Looking at my closet door, I smiled at the outfit I laid out for myself. Skipping out of my room, I made my way to the bathroom, and did my morning routine. I don't know about most people, but I love my birthday, not because it falls on one of my favorite holidays, but since it does I love that I get to dress up anyway I want.

After getting out of the bathroom I made my way towards my room, where I dried off, lotioned, and rolled on some deoderant before getting dressed. To go with my whole Skeleton costume I got a regular black Tuxedo, with a white dress shirt underneath, black dress shoes, and a sash that said BIRTHDAY GIRL in big bold letters. Once I was dressed I brushed my hair into a high ponytail. So that when Tate does my Make-up, my hair won't get in the way.

"You ready" Tate asked, appearing out of nowhere

"Yup" I smiled

Sitting down on the chair to my desk, I say still as Tate did my Make-up. The process was much shorter than I expected, but that was probably because Tate only did half of my face. Looking at him confused I got up.

"Why only half of my face" I asked Tate

"It's a symbol, for the good side, and the bad side of you" Tate explained

"You think I have a bad side"

"Everyone has a bad side"

"And what's your bad side" I asked him

Tate didn't answer as I looked into the mirror. I couldn't lie and say that the costume didn't look better with only half of my face done, because it kinda did. Taking my hair out of my ponytail I brushed my hair straight evenly on the sides of my face with no bangs or side strands, before putting on my black top hat.

"So, how do I look" I asked Tate

"Fantastic" he clapped

"Right, take a picture" I told him, handing him my phone. I took about 30 pictures in different poses, before I realized that I was running late. Grabbing my phone and bag I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Mom, Dad, and Violet sat.

"Happy Birthday" Mom and Dad cheered, making me smile

"Thank you"

"I made your birthday breakfast" mom placed a plate of bacon, eggs, sausage, grits, and french toast in front of me, "enjoy"

"Thank you mom"

"Your welcome, and your costume is amazing, by the way"

"Just wait until you see my real costume"

"Oh, so this isn't it" Dad said

"Nope, my other one looks way better"

"Better how"

"Don't worry Dad, it's not what you think" Violet piped in, "I went with her to pick it out"

"And did you get anything Vi" Dad asked her

"No, I'm not into the whole Halloween thing"

"Which is weird considering how you enjoy the creepy, abnormal things in life"

Violent stuck up her middle finger at me and I laughed. After eating Breakfast, the both of us left for school together. Me and my friends decided to dress up together for Halloween since later that night we're all gonna be something different, so when I met up with Lance, Shane, Gabriella, and Katie, who each had different variations of Skeleton make-up.

"V, how come you only went half faced" Katie asked

"I had a feeling the costume would be better than way" I told them

"It kinda does" Gabriella admitted

"What do you guys see, when you see me like this" I asked curiously

"Well, it's kind of a Philisophical thing, like one side of you is a monster, and the other half is you" Shane said.

I looked at Shane Weirdly, and raised an eyebrow, "that's right"

"It's nothing weird, I'm just into philosophy is all" Shane shrugged

"Well whatever, wait until tonight when you see my real costume" i said

"Wait until you see my costume" Gabriella jumped in

"All right, let's go to class" Katie broke up what was to be a small argument.

Laughing, the four of us went to class. We weren't the only ones that was dressed up in costume. People was also dressed up in fairy wings, black robes, Hogwarts uniforms, superheroes, and I seen a group of people dressed up as Akatsuki members. I also got a lot of Happy Birthdays, which made my day 100 times better than what it was.

After school me and Lance left school together. We was going on the Eternal Darkness Tour, but our time slot was later in the day.

"I can't believe I'm entering the famous murder house" Lance grinned

"Stop calling my house that, I have to live here remember"

"That sounds like a personal problem"

I laughed and pushed Lance as we walked into my house. "Can I get a tour" Lance asked

"Sure" I shrugged the first place I showed Lance with the kitchen, in which my mother was in carving pumpkins

"How was school honey" mom Asked me as I walked into the kitchen

"Good, I brought a friend home"

"I see" she stopped, looking at Lance with a smile

"Hello Mrs. Harmon, I'm Lance smith" Lance introduced himself

"I'm Vivian, Victoria's mom obviously"

"I just wanna say, you look more like her cool young aunt then her mom"

"Thank you Lance" mom smiled

"Your welcome Mrs. Harmon"

"Well Lance, let me show you the rest of the house" I pushed him out of the kitchen, "young aunt, Really" I hit him upside the head

"What, I couldn't say sister" Lance laughed

After the kitchen I showed Lance athe rest of the house Including, foyer, my dad office, my room, Violets room, my parents room, the bathrooms. Everything except for the basement I hoped he wouldn't asks about.

"What about the basement" Lance asked. '_Crap'_ I thought to myself

"Well, I don't really like the basement"

"Why, you scared"

"Um, yeah" I admitted

"V, it's morning time and your with me, nothing is gonna happen in that basement"

"You don't know that"

"Come on Victoria, show me the basement"

"And what are you gonna do for me"

"I'll give you 50 bucks"

"Make it 100"

"Deal"

"You are so desperate" I sighed, making Lance laugh

Slowly but surely, I made my way towards the bathroom with Lance behind me. We slowly walked down the stairs, until we reached the bottom.

"Wow this basement is creepy" Lance grinned while looking around

"Okay you seen it, let's go"

"Stop being so scary V"

"I'm not being Sca—"

A hand grabbed my mouth and covered it, cutting me off mid sentence. I struggled to get out until she realized it was Tate. Letting me go Tate took his mask off, showing a smile

"You asshole!" I said as she hit his chest.

"I scared you." Tate smirked.

"Hell yeah you did." I replied looking at what he was wearing.

"Where'd you get this thing? My dad threw it out." I asked while touching

"Finders keepers." Tate said before he leaned in and kissed me. I instantly kissed back weaving my hands in his hair and as his hands went to my waist clutching it slightly. A small, cough Interupted the kiss, and both of our attention went to Lance.

"Sorry about that Lance" I apologized. "No problem" Lance held his hands up. "Tate this is my friend Lance, Lance, this is my friend Tate" I introduced them. "So he's just a friend Huh" Lance raised an eyebrow as he looked between the two of us. "Yeah. Anyway Tate, what are you doing down here" I changed the subject. "I was doing something for Violet. What are you two doing". "Lance wanted a tour" I answered. "We have tickets to see the eternal Darkness tour since V wants to know more about this house" Lance explained. "I know about this house, I probably know more than whoever runs the tour" Tate said. "You do" I asked, raising an eyebrow "You wanna hear"

Me and Lance nodded our heads and sat down on the steps, waiting for Tage to start his story.

What I'm about to tell you might scare you...to death." Tate said.

"Who cares, we want to know" I urged

"Dr. Charles Montgomery built this house. And here in this basement is where he worked." Tate started. "Charles was a doctor to the stars,but he was also drug addict, and his wife Nora wasn't gonna let that get in the way of her lifestyle. So she set up a little secret side business; he would take care of girls who didn't want to be in trouble anymore. This went on and on until one day, one girl couldn't keep the secret to herself, and she told her boyfriend what happened. An eye for an eye." Tate said, "A tooth for a tooth."

Me and Lance looked at each other

"The boyfriend wanted revenge, so he kidnapped Charles' and Nora's baby. Terrified, the Doctor and his wife waited for the ransom demands." Tate said. "Driven insane by grief, the doctor used all his experience and surgical skills to try and cheat death. But what he created was ungodly, and monstrous. And even after their tragic end, that "thing" remained, down here, to this day." Tate finished

"Wait, was all of that true" I asked in disbelief "Every word of it" Tate said. "Interesting" Lance spoke up, "hey Tate, wanna come to a party tonight" Lance offered. "Sorry, I have plans" Tate declined

Checking my phone, I realized that we would have to leave right now if we don't wanna be late for the tour.

"Lance, we gotta go" I told him while standing up. "Right, nice meeting you Tate" Lance also stood up

Tate didn't say anything, but watched as the two of us ran up the stairs. "He was nice" Lance said as we walked out of the house"

"Yeah, he's also really interesting too" I added

"He is he your boyfriend or not" Lance asked

"Not my boyfriend, more like friends with benefits type of deal".

**I know I didn't give Shane, Gabriella, or Katie description but I see Katie as Emma Watson with glasses, Gabriella as Naya Rivera, and Shane as Tyler posey like. For a better picture of what Lance looks like, think of Austin Butler**


	6. Chapter 6

6. American Horror Story

The tour was the biggest waste of time ever. I didn't learn anything except for places other people died in. When the tour guide got to my house, all he said was basically what Tate told us. Dr. Charles was the doctor to the stars. He had a high maintenance and selfish wife who wanted to live lavishly so she set up an abortion clinic. One of the girls told their boyfriends and he killed their baby. Sad Charles turned their baby into a monster, and Blah, blah, blah. Nothing new.

Walking back into the house I walked upstairs into my room to take off my make-up. I still had a while until the party starts so, I sat down on my couch, turned on the TV, and began my supernatural Marathon. Oh yeah, Tate was with me too. I had to explain the basis of supernatural since Tate never seen the show before.

"So Sam and Dean are brothers"

"Yup"

"And they're hunters"

"Yup"

"And they Hunt Demons and monsters"

"Yup"

"Cool"

"Yup"

I stopped watching Supernatural a couple of episodes into Season 6, so now I was trying to catch up, just to see if I should be watching other seasons. So far it wasn't. Don't get me wrong I like Crowley, but I can't find myself to be invested into this season. 3 episodes later, I started to get ready for the party.

"Alright Tate, you need to leave right now so I can get ready" I told him

"I aleady seen every inch of your Body, does it matter if you change in front of me"

"Not the point. You haven't seen me in my costume, and I wanna surprise you" I explained

"Fine" Tate Graoned while getting up off the couch

Smiling to myself I grabbed my outfit from the closet and stripped Naked. My outfit consisted of a couple of parts. The first part was a beige and light beige striped corset top, with a brown gertle that locked in the front, and a long sleeved shirt that was styled short to stop at the top of my breasts, and a ruffled neck tie. The bottom part consisted of a brown ruffled skirt that was short in the front and long in the back, stopping at my feet, with a black belt around the waist. I had black thigh high socks with thick brown stripes, and matching high brown leather boots that I had difficulty tying. I wet my hair a bit so that it could curl into little curls, and put a brown leather Hat, with gold circular goggles resting on top of it, with red feathers. I op rushed on a little bit of blush, and coated my lips with dark brown lipstick, and heavy mascara.

Once I was done, I grabbed my phone and took a couple of selfies. I love how I look tonight, and steampunk was really interesting to me, and I love the fashion. Walking towards the door I opened it and came face to face with Tate.

"So, what do you think" I said while posing

"Whoa" Tate said breathlessly

"I know right, I'm breathtakingly beautiful" I smirked

Walking past Tate I made my way down the stairs where my mom was standing with my dad, and one if the gay house designer named Chad. As I got to the bottom landing all eyes went to me.

"See, now this, is something you should be wearing to attract people" he said pointing towards me

"Thank you" I said with a smile

"V, you look beautiful" my dad said

"Thank you, thank you"

"Why couldn't you both dress up like her, instead of those tacky, disgusting costumes" Chad said

"Well sorry" mom said irritated, "but it's too late to change now"

"Yeah, no kidding" Chad rolled his eyes

"Anyway, I'm waiting for Lance, or my other friends, so if the doorbell rings call me"

Walking back up the stairs, I opened the door to Violets room. My sister was laying on her bed listening to music and reading a book.

"So this is how your spending your Halloween" I spoke up

"Yup"

"Atleast go trick-or-treating or something"

"No thanks"

"Come with me to the party"

"Nope"

"Tell me your gonna do something other than this" i gestured

"Well since your so nosy, I'm going on a date with Tate"

Processing that information, I shook my head and blinked my eyes

"Wait, a date with Tate" I asked

"Yeah," Violet said while turning around on her bed to face me

"So are the both of you together or something" I asked

"Pretty much yeah"

"So he's your boyfriend, and your his girlfriend" i clearified

"Yeah, why"

"No reason, no reason at all" I shook my head

Mom screaming downstairs and the sound of things breaking caught mine and Violet's attention. Looking at each other me and Violet made ouur way down the stairs quickly

"Dad' i called

"what's going on" Violet quiestion as Mom started screaming in pain

"both of you Stay here and don't asnwer the door" Dad told us as he pulled Mom out of the house

"i have a party to go to" i said while making my way towards the door

"Victoria, do no leave this house, or open that Door" Dad warned

rolling my eyes i closed the door shut, and sighed. well we all know i'm not staying so. shrugging my shoulders i grabbed the bowl of candy sitting near the door and ate my pickings of Reese's, KitKats, Three Muskeeters, Laffy Taffy's, sour patch kids, and Jolly ranchers.

"your still going to that party huh" Violet questioned

"Duh, it's my birthday, i'll do what i want" i shrugged

10 minutes later the doorbell rang. smiling i got up and opened the door. Standing in front of me, was Katie dressed as what looked like a Dark fairy, with a red skirt, black corset top, and red and black sparkling Fairy wings on her back. Gabriella was dressed as what i'm guessing was a greek goddesss with a long white robe with golden outlines, maatching sandals, and a golden headpiece on her head as her hair was curled. And next to her was Slenderman.

"really Lance, Slender" i said raising an eyebrow

"is there a problem with slender" He said through his white blank face mask

"No, but really"

"who cares about him, i love your costume" Katie smiled

"Steampunk fashion" i told her

"well lets not stand around here, let's go" Gabriella cheered

"right, it's my birthday i wanna be away from this house already"

Me and my friends walked passed a bunch of trick-or-treaters in which i told them that my house doesn't have Candy, and this Scary ass man weaering a black suit and hat who walked with a sort of a limp, and his hand was like stuck in the position of his chest.

When Lance pulled up to Shane's Mansion house, Cars where already littered on the street, the music was blasting and could be heard from down the street, and Kids was drinking and hanging around outside. This was the kind of stuff i missed doing. after parking all four of us got out of the car and made our way into Shanes house.

Me, Gabriella, and Katie got cat calls from the occupants on the porch, and i loved it. i love being beautiful, i love the attention, and i love that God blessed me with Beauty, and Talent. not to be petty or shallow or conceited or anything, but it's the truth, and not alot of people like it. Especially in books where people hate if the main character is beautiful and likes to have fun, which I don't understand because what's wrong with having a beautiful character, who likes to have fun. I'm not average, or boring, and I think highly of myself, so why can't a character be like that. I don't want to continue reading about average looking girls who have low self-esteem, and are best friends with the beautiful girl who likes to have fun and party, but they don't, but their best friend does so they go out and find the love of their life or something, because honestly that's a clichè and I hate Clichés.

"Oh wow" King shane said as he walked towards us, "you girls look beautiful" he complimented

"what about me" Lance spoke up playfully offended

"you look nice too" shane waved off

"Thank you"

"Whatever, lets party" i announced, "I wanna get wasted and high on my brithday, and end it with some birthday sex"

Lance, Shane, Gabriella, and Katie cheered and i smiled. each of us grabbed a red plastic cup from a nearby table, and gulped down the substance inside. After drinking i was pulled onto the crowded dance floor by the Joker, and we danced together, our bodies immediatly getting into a rhythem as #twerkit but Bustah Rhymes came on. Like every girl that goes to a party, i started twrking onto the joker.

3 hours in I drank, smoked, danced, made out, and had the most fun here than i've had since moving to this state. i danced with alot of differennt people, some girls and some boys. however my stomach all of a sudden started acting up, and i wasn't even drunk yet.

Running to the bathroom i threw up all the contents in my stomach, which was just Candy. wiping my mouth i stood up from the floor and rinsed my mouth off with water and Listorein. feeling hot i walked out of the house and onto the front porch where i was handed a blunt by one of the football players dressed in a jester costume. taking it from him i took a puff, and blew the smoke out through my nose.

After cooling off, i walked back into the party and grabbed another drink. i didn't feel like dancing, so i stood arund talking to some of the occupants of the party. for some reason, i felt sick again, and had to run to the bathroom to prevent myself from throwing up on the floor. Rinsing my mouth off once again, i walked out of the bathroom, and was grabbed by the hand by Katie and Gabriella, who led me to the middle of the Livingroom.

The lights went out and i immediatly got scared. i hate the dark, Everything about it scares me, and the worse possible scenerios always comes to my mind. thoughts of psycho killers, dead bodies everywhere, blood all over the floors and walls, or finding out that i was atually inside a trap and had to find my way out without getting killed, andd many more scenerios entered my mind and i started to shake.

"Happy Birthday to you" the whole room sang, breaking the scary silence, "Happy Birthhday to you, Happy birthday Dear Victoria" 2 lights of candles walked towards me, aand in the light i could see Shane smiling, "Happy birthday to You" they finished, as i blew out the candles and someone turned the lights on.

Cheering, Clapping, and Hollering Followed, making me laugh and blush at the same time. "For those who don't know, this is Victoria, she's new here, and todays her 17th birthday" Lance announced loudly from his spot standing on the couch, earning even more cheers from the guests. "she's beautiful, smart, Talented, a cheerleader, and she's looking for some birthday sex"

i facepalmed and Gabriella pulled Lance from the couch, slapping him upside the head as she did so. i shook my head as Shane pulled me towards the table with the cake. taking the knife from Shane, i cut myself a giant slice of chocolate cake, and handed the knife back to shane.

"So your not gonna cut your royal higness a piecce V" Shane looked at me pointedly

"Fake King, Real birthday girl"

"you are so mean"

Sticking out an orange frosted covered tongue at Shane, i smiled. after the cake the party resumed as usual, only i was upstairs, in one of the many rooms in Shanes house making out with a really cute boy who dresssed up as Jon Snow for Halloween. his hands was making there way into my panties, when my phone rang.

"just ignore it" he said "let me just check who it is first" i told him

taking my Iphone out of my Bra i checked who was calling me. sitting up i pushed Jon snow off of me, and answered the phone, surprised that she was calling me, and curious as to why she was calling me.

"Violet, what's wrong"

"Vicky, can you come back home, somethings happening and i'm freaking out" Violet ranted

"okay Vi, I'm on my way"

"hurry, please"

nodding i hung up my phone and grabbed my boots. getting up off the bed i kissed Jon snow on the lips and told him i would see him later. running downstairs i told Lance that i had to go home, and he understood, telling me that he would tell the others that i left.

calling a Taxi i gave the driver directions to my home. 15 minutes passed and i was home. in front of the house was a group of teenager, with violet in the middle of them. getting out of the car i paid the Taxi driver and ran to violets side.

"hey, hey, hey, what's going on" i interupted

"great, it's another one" the girl dresssed like a goth scoffed

"Violet, what's going on" i asked her

"i don't know, these people interupted me and Tate, claiming that he did something to him"

"well did he"

"no"

"she doesn't know" the cheerlader breathed

"neither of them do" The Goth Spat "About what?" We both asked

The nerd tried to speak but all he did was gargle and blood spilled from the hole.

"How have you not heard about Westfield High?" The jock asked. "we just moved here." Violet explained "yeah, we don't know anything" "Pick up a yearbook, read a newspaper." The punk said. "We're kind of famous." The cheerleader added on "Look whatever Tate did has nothing to do with me or my sister" i told them "your guilty by association" the punk growled "Let's put them both down, out of there misery." The goth said and they went out to them when Tate showed up

"Leave them alone!" Tate yelled.

"Finally, the Prodigal Son returns." The punk said "Come on down, I've got some questions." The jock said "Go inside. I can handle this." Tate said to both me and Violet "I seriously doubt that." Violet said "Go inside!" Tate yelled. "No. They want to hurt you." Violet fought "Just listen to him Violet" i grabbed her

"Karma's a bitch, Tate." The cheerleader said "You want to talk to me? Let's see how fast you can run." Tate said before he ran off.

Me and Violet watched in horror as the 5 teenagers followed Tate. Grabbing my phone, i dialed 911. "hello, there's a group of people chasing my friend, and i think they're gonna kill him"

Constance then popped up. "both of you, we need to talk now." Constance said with no emotion. "Come with me to my house now." Constance said firmly as she grabbed me

"Leave me alone, you crazy bitch!" i spit out

"Addie is dead because of the both of you!" Constance yelled shocking me, ans she grabbed Violet and pulled us towards her house. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She wanted to be a pretty girl. contance said as she lit the cigerett in her hand. Me and Violet was seated in the kitchen of Constance's home, unsure of what she wanted.

"Of course, she didn't look so pretty...lying on that table under those harsh, energy-efficient lights " Constance said as she held a cigarette in one hand and a drink in the other sitting on a chair next to a table.

"May I have a moment, please?" Constance choked "One of the many comforts of having children is knowing one's youth has not fled, but merely been passed down to a new generation. They say when a parent dies, a child feels his own mortality. But when a child dies, it's immortality that a parent loses." taking a drag of her cigerette Constancce blew out her smoke and took a sip of her drink

"Look at you, my pretty girl. My beautiful, beautiful baby." Constance cries out.

"Constance, I'm so sorry." Me and Violet Apologized

"Well, the both of you did encourage her. Victoria with your natural beauty, and personlity. and you Violet, putting her on that Smut" constance spit,"But you were just trying to be kind, weren't you?"

Me and Violet looked at each other sadly with guilt

"I was the one who sent her out into the world it did what it will do."

"Can I have one of those?" I said pointing to her drink.

"Me too" Violet said, pointing to the cigerrettes

"Oh, a drink? " Constance asked and i nodded "Certainly." Constance agreed as she got up and poured another drink for me, as she handed Violet a cigarette, and lit it for her

"Just don't let your mama know that I am encouraging your vices." Constance said making me chuckle before taking a sip.

"You know, Adelaide was a willful child. I suppose if she inherited anything from me, it was that. In truth, I think my little monster was more like me than any of my other children." Constance said as she spoke

"I didn't know you had other children." Violet said taking another sip.

"Tate is my son."

"What?" Me and Violet said shocked

"He cannot know about this, girls. He cannot know that his sister has passed. Not now." Constance told us, "He doesn't...react well to certain things. So you...you have to promise me." Constance said as she grabbed mine and Violets hand

"I don't understand." i started confused

"Well, he's a sensitive boy. You've seen that. He's a young man with... too deep feelings, the soul of a poet. But none of the grit or steel that acts as a bulwark against this... these horrors of this world." Constance said. "The steel that...has protected me, That Adelaide that.. that you two have, as well." Constance said.

"I think... that's why he's taken so with you both." Constance chuckles. i felt Violets eyes on me, but i didn't look back

"He craves your strength. Look. Maybe he misses his sister. But we must protect him, Victoria, Violet." Constance said looking at the both of us.

"Promise me that you will help me." Constance said.

"I promise." Violet nodded. i however had my head rested on the table, a giant headache forming, and my stomach hurting badly.

"Hey victoria, are you okay" Violet asked me worried "yeah, i just think i drank too much is all" i asnwered "is that soo"

looking up i watched as Constances stared at me. there was something about the way she was looking at me that scared me, like she knew something i didn't concerning myself.

* * *

><p>That night i lay in bed, my stomach churning, and my head bumping. i don't know if it ws the weed, or the alcohol, but i felt like total shit, and i wanted to die. as i ws laying in bed, i felt the matress Dip, and an arm wrap around my waist. knowing exactly who it was, i tried to take his hands off my waist, but he wouldn't let go.<p>

"what's wrong" Tate asked

"i feel like shit, that's what's wrong" i groaned

"want me to rub your stomach" Tate asked

nodding my head, Tate rubbed small circles along my stomach, calming it down almost completely, making this sickness better than what it was. a llittle while later, i was asleep

**i wanted to say something last chapter, but i cant remeber what it was. I think it had something to do with the weed. Also I think twerking is only for parties, and the culture that it came from. Anything else, No**


	7. Chapter 7

7. American Horror Story

**I do not own American Horror story. **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~When I woke up the next day Tate was gone. I still had somewhat of a headache, but it wasn't as bad as yesterday's. The events of yesterday popped into my mine, with the Westfield high students, and what Constance said, and I immediatly went to my laptop. Opening it up I typed in my password, and immediatly went onto the browser. I typed in Westfield high, and the suggestion box adding shooting to the end. Shrugging my shoulders I pressed enter and clicked on the first suggestion that popped up.

An article appeared, and Blah, blah blah, I skimmed as I strolled down to what I wanted to see. At the bottom was a list included with pictures of the victims of the shooting. To my horror, the kids we seen yesterday where all on the list. "The fuck" I whispered to myself. Strolling back up I skimmed the article for one name. When I found that name, the sentence that came before it was Suspected shooter. Shaking my head I clicked back. I didn't even know Tate's last name, so the Tate that they're talking about, is probably not the Tate I know.

Clicking onto the search box I typed in suspect at the end of shooter. Once again I clicked onto the first suggestion, and a giant picture of Tate was the first thing that appeared, scrolling down I read that he was shot in his to death in his home. "The fuck" I whispered again, exiting out of the window, and closing my laptop. '_So Tate is dead, and I've been having sex with a ghost'_

"Are you scared" I heard Tate's voice from behind me. Turning around quickly, my breath got caught in my throat at my empty room. Standing up I rushed towards the door, and ran into Violet, who's hand was on the knob of my door.

"Hey, what's wrong"

"Nothing, nothing" I waved off, "what do you want"

"The laptop" Violet pointed

"Oh, yeah go ahead" I shook my head, while walking past her.

Walking down the stairs I walked into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. Gulping down the water, I swallowed and ran my hands through my hair.

"I take it you've learned the truth about Tate" jumping I whipped around to find Constance sitting at the counter, smoking a cigerette

"How—" shaking my head I stopped my sentence. Who cares how she got in here, "whatever, that article is not true, Tate can't be dead, he can't be a murderer, there can't really be ghost" I told her

"I questioned my sanity when I first found out..But this house... this house will make you a believer." Constance said as she looked at the kitchen, "You see, Victoria, we were living here when Tate lost his way. And I believe that the house drove him to it." Constance said.

"That doesn't make sense, how can a house cause someone to go psycho and kill a bunch of innocent kids"

"You're a smart girl. How can you be so naive to think that there's only one reality that you're able to see? That this house doesn't cause changes in people"

I continued to shake my head in disbelief. Tate is Dead. Tate is a murderer. Tate is a ghost. I knew I wouldn't make it to the bathroom so I dried heaved into the sink.

"You should really go to the hospital of your not feeling well" Constance said in worry

"i made an appointment for friday" i told her

"that's good, your old enough to go to the doctors yourself, and your health is the most important" Constance said

pouring another glass of water i quickly drank the clear conents and sighed. "Mom" me and constance heard. "Mom" Violet called again as she entered the kitchen.

"she's not here" i told Violet as i walked past her. i heard Violet ask constance if she hurt our mom, but didn't her constances response as i slowly walked up the stairs. If this house is full of dead people, the only thing i could do now, was play a game that killed the Dead. sitting on the floor in front of the TV, i pulled out the game Dead Rising for Playstation3, and put it in the playstation. as i was waiting for that to load i turned on my Ihome. Rock the boat by Aaliyah was playing, and the game started. Atleast for now my head isn't in reality and far off in the land of killing zombies in the mall with signs, food, and clothes.

In the Afternoon, i walked down the stairs for some type of food. Mom was sitting at the counter on the phone when I walked in, and Moira was cleaning around. Making my way to the fridge, Grabbed a bottle of Ginger Ale, and a whole box of crackers. When I turned around Constance walked into the house, a package in her hand. Mom held up her hand to Constance to wait, and she nodded. walking towards me, constance stroked my hair

"and how are you feeling this afternoon" she asked

"The same as I've always been"

"What are your symptoms"

"Well everytime I eat or drink I throw everything back up, I have no energy whatsoever, I get these massive migrains, and even when I do want to eat, I can't" I explained to her

"That sounds horrible dear"

"It is, hopefully the doctors know what's wrong with me"

Constance smiled, then looked over at my other who hung up the phone. ""Hey Constance she breathed out, as she got up, "I was going to make a condolence call but" contance held her hand up to stop my mom from touching her

"It's okay, but what I'm here for is you" she said, "Moira tells me that everytime you leave the house your attacked violent morning sickness"

"Yeah" mom whispered while fixing her bang

"You know my mother always told me, that a big bowl of ovulac is good for the first trimester of pregnancy" putting the plate of whatever she brought over Constance started to unwrap it, "she preferred pork"

"Oh well, how nice of you to think of me during these circumstances" mom said

"I believe that life is for the living" Constance said with a glance towards me, "besides, this is for victoria too"

Mom looked at me and I opened my bottle of ginger ale.

"Victoria's not pregnant"

"Maybe not, but she tells me she can't eat anything without throwing it up every minute, I believe this will help with that"

I walked closer to the counter to get a good look at what Constance brought, and made a disgusted face.

"Now these two" Constance pointed one of the bloodied pork, "are thymus glands, one from the other, the other from the throat." She explained, "aand this is the pancrease, so good for mother and child filled with calcium, vitamin C, and all the B vitamins"

Picking up the plat Constance handed it to Moira, "Moira, can you sauté these for Victoria and Mrs. Harmony lunch"

"Yes" Moira nodded as she took the plate

"Do it how you use to make them for me," Constance smiled, "with sweet butter"

"I'd be happy to do that Mrs. Harmon" Moira eagerly said as she walked over to the stove

Constance smiled and walked towards the door. "We need that baby" she said as she left. When Constance was gone Mom looked at me pointedly.

"And why didn't you tell me you were sick" mom accused

"Because you and Dad have enough to worry about other than a sick child"

"Victoria you are our child, we worry about you despite if your sick or not" mom said

"Well I didn't want to worry you more" I shrugged,

"Are your pregnant" mom asked

"I don't know, but it's on my list of options"

"Who's the father, if you even know who it is"

"Doesn't matter now until I find out if i'm pregnant or not" I shrugged

"I think it does"

"Look Mom, I didn't want to worry you because your pregnant okay, I didn't want you to lose the baby going crazy over me. Plus I might not be pregnant, I could be contagious, and if I was I wouldn't want you to get sick with what I have and lose the baby that way" I explained

Mom looked at me in shock. Opening the crackers, I took one and bit into it, mixing it in with the ginger Ale and swallowing. That shockingly eased my stomach like it should have done days ago, and for the first time in days, I was happy. Sitting down at the counter, I happily munched on crackers and gulped down the Ginger Ale. Taking out my phone I half listened to Moira talking to my mother.

Unfortunately the crackers and ginger Ale didn't stay down, because 15 minutes later I was puking into the downstairs toilet. "I hate my life so much right now" I said into the toilet bowl. Getting up I washed my mouth out and walked back into the kitchen.

"Poor you" mom soothed as she rubbed my back

"I know" I groaned

"This should help, Ms. Victoria" Moira stated as she put a plate of heart, throat, and pancrease in front of me.

Mom looked at the food like it was the most disgusting thing on earth, while I shrugged my shoulders and ate it no problem

"Victoria"

"Mom look, I haven't eaten anything in the last 3 days because of my stomach, so at this point I'll eat anything"

Surprisingly it wasn't that bad. I couldn't describe what it tasted like because thinking of other food hurt my stomach, but it wasn't bad. After drinking the rest of my Ginger Ale, I pushed myself away from the counter, and walked up the stairs without saying anything.

The last two days passes in a blur. I continued to eat the organs that Constance brought to the house, which was the only thing that my stomach could actually consume and digest. Other than eating, all I did was sleep, and color. Reading and Videogames gave me a headache, and the noise from the TV gave me an even bigger headache, so the only thing I could do was lay in my bed, color or sleep.

When 2:00 rolled around I got up from my bed and walked towards my dresser. I didn't feel like getting up and getting pretty today. i felt horrible, and i couldn't bring myself to look beautiful through the Horrible, so i opted for Mickey mouse grey sweatpants, and a Speghetti strapped White shirt. I brushed my hair back into a ponytail, and pulled on a pair of black and white jordans. Laying on the couch, i closed my eyes.

After what seemed like a couple of seconds, i heard my name being called by Various people. opening my eyes i found myself looking at Gabriella, Lance, Katie, and Shane.

"wow, you was not playing girl" Gabriella started, "you do look like shit"

"No, she looks worse than Shit" Lance spoke up.

I groaned in both pain and annoyance. Thanks to my sickness, my skin is all pale and blotchy and breaking out. My air is dull and lifeless, and I had bags under my eyes due to the fact that I am always hungry, throwing up, or my headache is so strong that I couldn't properly fall asleep because I would dream.

"V Babe, what's wrong with you" Lance asked

"she doesn't know, that's why we're taking her to the hospital" Shane shook his head

"Victoria, are you feeling alright" Katie asked in concern

"NO, i feel like shit. i havent been able to eat, sleep, drink, or do anything' i told them

"aww, you poor baby" Lance coo'd, "want me to carry you"

"yes" i said softly

Walking closer to me Lance picked me up Bridal style and i wrapped my arms around his neck. He walked in front of the group, holding me as he walked down the stairs and out of the house. looking over Lance's shoulder, i seen Tate looking straight at me though the Window. he had no emotion on his face, as he continued to stare at me. it wasn't until we drove off when i looked away.

On the way to the hospital I sat in Lances lap, and laid my head down on his shoulder. Ever since we left the house I've been feeling the urge to throw up again. Thankfully Lamce was there to rub my stomach and hold my head. Arriving at the clinic Lance helped me out of the car, and carried me into the clinic.

"Hi, we're here to sign my friend in" Katie said politely to the receptionist

"All of you, or just one of you" she raised an eyebrow

"Just this girl in my arms" Lance said

"Okay, well since its a walk in, she's gonna need to sign in, and fill out these forms" the receptionist said, handing Katie a small packet.

"Okay, thank you" Katie said, as Shane signed me in.

Walking towards an empty seat Lance sat down, with me on his lap. Gabriella and Katie sat on either side of me, and Shane settled himself on the coffee table seated in front of us. The first page of the form was simple question; first name, last name, age, sex, birthday, address, phone number Etc, etc. Near the end, it asked for what I thought I had.

"So what do you think is wrong with you" Lance asked

"I'm either pregnant, I have the flu, or I have a disease" I listed

"I never heard of a pregnancy where the women has flu like symptoms" Gabriella said

"I don't know" I shrugged, "maybe I have both the flu, and I'm pregnant"

"Well whatever, next page" Katie said turning the page, "answer yes or no to the following symptoms"

Katie listed a whole bunch of symptoms, from throwing up, to constipation, to diarrhea, to energy depletion, to black outs. The list was so long that it took two pages. Once Katie was finished, she got up and handed the form over to the receptionist.

"You guy are like the best friends ever" I said, "like we've only known each other for like a couple of months, and I feel like we've known each other since elementary school"

"Awww, V, your so cute and sick" Lance cooed as he hugged me closer to him.

"You sound like your dying though" Shane noticed

"I might though" I said, "I feel like I'm dieing already"

"Girl shut up, you are not dieing, and your not gonna die any time soon" Gabrielle rolled her eyes, "your just being overdramatic

Chuckling I leaned more into Lance. An hour and some time passed by until my name was finally called. Shane took me from Lance, and carried me to my room, with the rest following behind us.

"The doctor will be with you shortly" the nurse told us as she closed the door. Shane sat me down on the bed chair in the middle of the room, while Lance, Gabriella, and Katie immediatly started playing with the medical equipment.

"you guys are so childish" Shane said shaking his head

"like you never stole or played with the medical equipment ever in your life" Gabriella retorted

"never said i didn't" Shane retorted back

Gabriella stuck her tongue out at shane, who threw a handful of popsicle sticks at her. in retaliation Gabriella threw a handful of rubber gloves back at Shane. pretty soon Lance and Katie joined in, and the room was flying with popsicle sticks, Q-tips, gloves, tissue boxes, medical masks, and anything else they could find.

"you guys are gonna get kicked out" i pointed out to them

"we'll just tell the doctor that Gabriella's Clumsy" Lance shrugged

"your clumsier than me"

"doesn't matter, all that matters is that the doctor believes it"

"Oh My God" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

A few minutes later the Doctor walked in holding a clipboard. he was a male doctor, with a shiny bald head, fair skin, blue eyes, and a nice build at average height. looking up from the clipboard he looked around the room at each of us, and then at the mess around the room.

"you guys sure kept busy" he said

"sorry Doc, but our friend Gabriella is super clumsy, but she's curious" Lance shrugged

"Shut up"

the doctor laughed and sat in the black wheeled chair(not wheelchair).

"so which one of you guys is victoria"

"the sickly looking one" Shane anwered as i held my hand up

"alright Victoria, it says here you think your either pregnant, you have the flu, or a disease" he read off the paper

"yup" i nodded

"symptoms you checked off included constant throwing up, migrain headache's, loss of appetite, Diarrhea, fever, and of course intense stomach pains"

"yeah" i nodded again

"alright, so what i'm gonna do for you today is of course give you a pregnancy test, then we're gonna draw blood to check for any disease and we're also gonna give you a rapid flu test also check just to make sure you have the flu and not swine flu, or an undiscoveredd flu that can spread and cause an epidemic" he explained, "anything else"

"is it a normal flu symtom to throw up every 10 minutes after ive eaten" i asked

"it's not normal, but at the same time it's expected, after all you have a fever"

nodding my head, the doctor got up and looked through the cabinents. he handed me a plastic cup, in which i took, and then he swapped the back of my throat with a cotton Q-tip and a cotton swab. once those as secured in air tight baggies, he led me to the bathroom. thankfully i had to use the bathroom, and peed in the cup easily, only getting a little bit of pee on my fingers at the beginning becuase i didn't know where my pee would be shooting. after wshing my hands and wiping off the cup, i walked out of the bathroom and handed the doctor the cup.

"excellent" he smiled, "a nurse will be in your room shortly to take a blood sample, and i'll be back shortly with the results of your pregnancy test, and your flu results which will take about 15 minutes"

"alright"

nodding my head i walked back into my room and sat on the chair table in the middle of the room.

"well, we're gonna be here for another 15 minutes or so" i told them

"what for"

"the rapid flu test takes about 15 minutes, especially since there hasn't been many patients with the flu, so they know it's not because of an outbreak" i explained

"okay" they answered

A short while later a female nurse walked into the room, holding a pack of needles. she quickly drew my blood, and walked out of the room just as the doctor came back in.

"well Ms. Harmon, you are indeed pregnant"

"the fuck"

"i want to take an ultrasound, just so we can see how far along you are okay"

"i knew you was getting pudgy" Lance spoke up

"shut up"

the doctor laughed and walked over to a machine to my left in a corner. pulling that up he adjusted it, and asked me to pull up my shirt. doing as i was told he asked Shane to turn off the lights as he turned the machine on and squirted some gel onto my stomach. rubbing the stick around in circles all of us stared at the screen trying to find something.

"Wait" Shane spoke up, "there it is" he pointed to the screen"

the doctor stopped, and as plain as Day, a little big something was their in my stomach.

"Oh wow"

"how the hell did you find that Shane" Lance asked, squinting hard at the screen

"i have better eyes than all of you, that's why"

"so how far along is she" Gabriella asked

"Ms. Harmon is 5 weeks along"

"wait 5 weeks, my mom is abobut 8 weeks or so, i can't be that close to her already"

"not according to the growth of this baby" the doctor said,

"Is it to late to do an alternative if I don't want this baby" i asked

"No" the doctor said, "you can still terminate the pregnancy if that is what you want"

"But she shouldn't do that" Katie spoke up, "it's inhuman"

"Katie I'm no having a baby, or rather, I can't have a baby" I told her

"Then give it up for adoption, but don't kill it"

"I can't carry a baby for 9 months katie"

"Victoria—"

"Katie stop" Shane Interupted, "if Victoria wants to abort her baby that's her decision, you shouldn't criticize, or judge her for it"

"I can if she's doing it for a selfish reason" Katie retorted back

"Look" TJ doctor spoke up, "don't make any rash decision Ms. Harmon, think about for a day or two, and if you still want to terminate your pregnancy you can" he told me,

"Alright, but when is it too late to get an abortion"

"Well it varies, but in this city the cut off time is 8 weeks.

Nodding my head The doctor stood up and turned off the machine as he handed me a paper towel to wipe off the gel. _Great, i'm pregnant by Tate, who is a ghost_, i thought to myself.

"so Victoria is pregnant" Katie said

"who's the father" Shane asked

"some boy" i shrugged

"as in i don't know who it is" Gabriella asked, "or i know who it is, but i don't wanna tell"

"the second one" i asnwered

"whats wrong with him, he's not ugly or deformed, or a psycho is he" Lance asked

"the third one maybe, but it's just the fact that it's to hard to process that it's him actually"

15 minutes later it was also confirmed that i had the Flu. since i was also pregnant i had a high risk Flu, so the doctor prescribed me some AntiViral medication. at that time my blood test came back, and i am disease free. now all i had to do was get rid of this flu, and i'll be fine

When i got home it was already dark out. i was feelling much better thanks to the medication prescribed, and my appetite came back at full force. we just came from KFC, and all i wanted to do now, was go to sleep, and listen to music, and wake up the next morning as beautiful as i always am.

All of the lights in the house was off, signaling me to believe that everyone was either sleeep or not in the house at all. shrugging that off i made my way upstairs and into my room where i proceeded to get undressed. I took off my shirt first, putting my Iphone on the Ihome, i scrolled through my list of songs, and tapped the song i felt like listening to.

"do you like him" Jumping i turned around to look at Tate

"what are you talking about" i asked him as my pants came off

"your friend Lance, i could tell you like him"

"yeah, as a friend" i clearified

"don't lie to me Victoria!" Tate shouted, "i know you like him"

"No i don't Tate" i told him sternly,

"something about you changed about me Victoria, your distant towards me"

I didn't say anything as i stared at Tate. he looked so sad and defeated as tears streamed down his face.

"Maybe it's because you found out the truth and you see me as some kind of monster, but I care about you victoria, more than i care about myself or anyone. i've never felt like this before Victoria, about anyone"

"What about violet" i asked him, "isn't she your girlfriend"

"No" Tate shook his head furiously, "but i do care about her, we're the same, i can relate to her better than i can to you

"so why is it me Tate. We're different, you like girls like Violet, the Loner type girls who harm themselves because they feel like the world doesn't understand them. girls who thinks about killing themselves, and like the same type of things you do. I'm not that girl Tate"

In an instant Tate crossed the distance between the both of us and cupped my face in his hands.

"It's because your not like me. All my life i thought that girls like you we're horrible, bitches who cares for nothing but there looks, sex, money, Drugs, and being popular. they're stupid and are ignorant to the things that doesn't concern them. but your not like that Victoria, your smart, you don't judge, you understand and base your opinion on that whether it's horrible or not. Your different from me, but you make me see things differently. That's why i love you"

Tate crashed his lips onto mine before i could reply back. bringing my hands up to Tate's face, i kissed him back, opening my mouth to allow his tongue to slip into my mouth as we fell backwards onto my bed.

**I read that in some states the latest you can get an abortion is 7 weeks, and at 8 weeks it's too late. Me personally I'm not into abortion or adoption, but that's because I'm the most Sensative when it comes to infants and babies. I don't judge if your for abortion, or adoption, but I will never kill my child, or give him/her up no matter what, because I'm the type of person who will have that thought on my mind 24/7, and it will render me unable to further have more children.**


	8. Chapter 8

8. American Horror Story

**This chapter is rate M for Mature, and contains a sex scene. **

"Do you believe in Ghost" Tate asked me one day as we laid down in my bed

"Why" i asked back

"I don't know. i was just wondering if there was some place better you know"

"Like heaven"

"Something like that, i mean it can't all be shit right, atleast for you anyway"

"And not you" i turned my head to look at Tate

"Ever since you came, this is the better place" Tate confessed

Turning around to face Tate, i pecked him lightly on the lips. A week has passed since my hospital visit, and I've been feeling so much better. My skin cleared up considerably, and my hair stopped falling out and is regaining it's natural shine and volume. My appetite has somewhat returned and i stopped throwing up every minute after eating, my migrain has gone down to small headaches, and my fever is practically gone.

"Wanna see something amazing" i asked Tate

"yeah" Tate smile

Getting off of the bed, i walked over to my dresser and pulled out one of the many aroma candles that littered the dresser with my other pointless things. I set the Candle in the middle of the floor, and sat crossed legged in front of it.

"come here" i smiled at Tate.

Tate got off of the bed and sat crossed leg on the floor across from me. Taking a deep breath i closed my eyes, and concentrated on the tip of the candle, while thinking about fire. I felt a breeze pass through my hair and through the room for a short second, and opened my eyes. in front of both me and Tate, the candle, as well as the other candles in the room where lit.

"whoa, did you do that" Tate asked with wide eyes as he looked around the room

"yeah, but i never lit more than one candle before" i said shocked

"so your like a witch or something"

"i think so, and i can also do this" i waved my hand and the always opened closet door shut

"that's amazing"

"right"

Looking at Tate i laughed, and brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. Ever since Tate told me his feelings we've been together alot. I still don't know how to deal with Tate ever since i learned that he's a mass murderer. On one hand I can't deny the strong feelings I have for him, and he fact that I do like being around him, but at the same time he's a mass murderer who's possibly a psycho, not to mention he's a ghost. How do I deal with something like that. Do I pretend it doesn't exist and hope that he doesn't decide to kill me?, or do I confront him about it and see what happens?, or do I just oeave altogether without resolving anything because he's a ghost?

When my stomach growled I stood up from the floor, and put on a pair of sweatpants, and a sports bra. "I'll be back" I told Tate as I walked out of my room and downstairs. As I made my way towards the kitchen I heard the realtor Marcy, and my mom talking to someone. Upon entering the kitchen all eyes set on me.

"Sorry to interupt, I'm just gonna grab some snacks and stuff" I stated while grabbing a couple of cookies from the counter. When I turned around I felt the mans eyes on me.

"And does she come with the house too" I heard him ask

"No, she's actually my daughter" mom spoke up

"I'm also 17 you pedophile"

"Fiesty"

"can you please not talk or look at my daughter like that please, your here for the house and the house only"

"Fair enough" the man said

Rolling my eyes, i looked into the fridge, and pulled out all the lunch meat, lettuce, and cheese i could find, and the mayonnaise. Looking through the cabinents I pulled out the sub sandwhich rolls and started making myself a sub. After I finished my sub, I walked out of the kitchen and back up to my room. Tate wasn't there anymore, and I figured he went to talk to Violet, which I still didn't get the full details on.

"Shit" I said once I realized that I forgot the soda. Putting my sandwhich down I walked back out of my room, and into the kitchen. What I saw in there made me scream in terror. "MOM, THERES A GROSS CREEPY MAN IN THE KITCHEN" I yelled. A second later mom and Marcy ran into the kitchen.

"Um, Victoria, go upstairs, me and Marcy will handle this" mom ordered. Not defying her, I grabbed a can of Mountain Dew, and rushed up the stairs. As I walked down the hallway, I heard banging above me. Raising my eyebrow I walked forward, and the banging continued, along with the roll of something.

"Omg, am I really gonna go up there to check on the noise" I stopped, "am I gonna be a clichè or am I gonna use my common sense and not go up their like I know I shouldn't." I asked myself. The noise continued, and I did the dumb white girl thing(**no offense to white girls, but every single horror movie**). Pulling on the string I pulled the stairs down, and slowly walked up the basement.

"Hello" I called, "is there someone up here" I looked around, turning on the light. A noise was heard and I turned around, facing the corner. A small red ball rolled from, the corner and hit my bare feet. Bending down I picked up the ball and raised an eyebrow.

"Play" a disfigured voice said from the dark corner

"Um, okay" I said unsure

Bending down I rolled the ball back, and the voice laughed and cheered. The ball rolled back, towards me, and I rolled it back towards the voice, each time getting closer and closer. I small beam of light came into the attic and the voice came into it.

"The fuck" I said scared, my heart pounding in my chest, and my breath short as I backed up and fell to the ground as thing came closer to me so I could see the full extent of what it was. Calming myself down, I slowly stood up, and made my way towards the thing slowly. What I seen clearly made me gasp. It's head was bigger than normal with a disfigured face and disfigured teeth with lips that never seemed to close.

"Play" he said again

As I looked him over, the fear that I once had, turned into some type of familiarity. Sloth from the Goonies is what I thought of, but then I felt bad for comparing this poor boy, to sloth from the goonies. I mean they don't really look much like each other, but they are disfigured. But I like sloth, so does that make me a bad person, or doesn't it I wondered to myself. Shaking my head of those thoughts i looked straight at him.

"Um hello," I waved nervously, "I'm Victoria, who are you"

"B-be-beau" he stuttered

"Beau, your name is Beau" I asked

Beaut nodded his head and I gave a small smile. Walking until we was face to face, I reached my hand out towards him. Beau flinched back, but I smiled to reassure him. Reaching towards him again Beau didn't flinch, and let me stroke the strands of brown hair on his disfigured head.

"Do you live up here Beau" I asked him, and he nodded, "your probably bored up here Huh" he nodded again, "well, I don't know if I can be up here all the time everyday, but would you like it if I bought you some games you can play"

Beau jumped in excitement, speaking gibberish and clapping his hands as he did so. I cou don't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. "Okay, I'll bring you some toys and games tomorrow, and maybe I'lol even bring one of my favorite books and read it to you". Beau spoke up again making me laugh. "I wish I could stay and play beau, but I have to go okay" I told him, "I promise I'll be back tomorrow so don't worry"

Beau nodded his head and I smiled. Little Kids as well as peoplewith disabilities, there's just something about them that makes me want to be the best person to them, especially the cute toddlers. I don't know what it is, but I would do whatever I can to help them, and I do what I can to make them happy when it's possible, and I always feel good about it later.

Back into my room, I sat in my bed, and turned the TV to regular show while I ate my sandwhich. Tonight my mother and father wanted us to have a family dinner. I'm not against it since I don't care, but I know depressing I hate everything violets gonna have a problem with it.

That night I put on a pair of Adventure time leggings, and a black camisole on for dinner with my parents and sister. Mom cooked the meal which consisted of meat loaf, carrots, a salad, mashed potatoes, asparagus, and peas. Being pregnant and constantly hungry I didn't care for the fact that I hate peas and asparagus, because this baby wanted anything and everything and my taste buds had to suffer.

"So uh Victoria," mom started after a long period of silence, "how was your appointment"

"What appointment" dad asked

"Victoria hasn't been feeling for the past two weeks, and she went to the hospital"

"How come i didn't know about it"

"Because victoria felt like there were more important things to worry about"

My dad opened his mouth but I cut him off before this whole conversation became a thing that I didn't want to hear.

"My appointment went fine Mom, doctor said it was just the Flu"

"Really, just the flu, and nothing else" she looked at me accusingly

"Yup, nothing else" I smiled tightly at her

"And how are you feeling now" dad asked

"Much, much, much better than before. I'm not puking anymore, and my appetite is back"

"That's good, atleast your alright" dad smiled

"Yup"

From across the table Violet scoffed. Rolling my eyes took a bite out of my meat, and leaned my face against the palm of my hand, watching as both mom and dad looked over at Violet, who's plate was still full.

"Something wrong Vi" mom asked, "your not eating"

"I'm not hungry" Violet asnwered, "pretty stuffed on bullshit

"Look, we know your upset" dad started, "maybe there's some things you wanna talk about

"Like who I'm gonna live with after you get divorced." Violet said, "Is there a third option because bith of you make me wanna kill myself" she stated, "is that what you guys are afraid of, why else is it your actually thing to deal with the problem"

"You never leave your room, you barely eat, these are textbook signs of depression" dad told her, "we're very concerned Vi"

Violet rolled her eyes. "How come when it comes to me it's a thing, but when it's victoria you guys always let her off" Violet asked

"We're not talking about Victoria Violet, we're talking about you" mom told her

"Why not. When victoria was hooked on drinking and drugs you guys did nothing about it. When she was having sex with her teacher what did you guys do. When she was sneaking out and going to parties with older guys what did you guys do" Violet looked at them, "exactly, but when I don't have any friends, or when I'm cutting or not eating or something it's always a big deal"

Pushing her plate away Violet stood up from her seat. "Look you guys drag me all the way out here to fix our family, and then you break up, you buy a house that I actually like, and now your selling it, without even asking me what I want" she explained, "so yeah I'm depressed, but I'm not gonna off myself"" she told them, "now you guys can go to your benign policy of neglect"

With that said Violet left the room. Raising my eyebrows i finished my food, and got up as well. If Violet can leave, then I can leave. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I walked back into my room. Once I was in my room, and I closed my door, I was forcefully turned around, and a fimiliar pair of lips crashed onto mine. Kissing back i wrapped my arms around Tate's neck and smiled into the kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This scene contains Sex~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Throwing me down onto the bed. He stopped at the edge, taking his sweatpants off before joining me. I reached out for him, wrapping one arm around his neck and guiding him back on top of me. His lips met mine for a moment of heat as he moved his hand down to my leggings, swiftly pulling them off and taking his place between my legs. He bit my lip as he pressed into me causing a moan to spill out of my mouth. His lips covered mine briefly before he moved them down my body, spending extra time at my breasts before continuing down. He hooked his fingers into my underwear and pulled them down, not hesitating to burry his face between my legs.

"Oh God Tate" I moaned as I dug my nails into his shoulder, his tongue swirled around, making me squirm underneath him. He pulled away, bringing his lips to mine for a quick second as he had a smirk on his face.

"What's up with you" I asked tate

"I'm going to fuck you so good you won't even care."

I didn't have a chance to argue because his tongue was back to work, I let out a loud moan as he wrapped his arms around my hips, pulling me closer to him. My mouth dropped open as I tossed my head back, the pleasure taking over all of my senses.

"Fuck, Tate" I called out as my hips bucked, his grip on me tightened holding me into place.

I gasped as his tongue slithered into me, halting all thoughts in my head. I was no longer able to control the volume of my own voice as my body shook underneath him. My right hand held gripped the sheets, while my other gripped onto him with my free hand, raking my nails across his shoulder and up his neck, running my fingers through his hair and tugging at the ends. He pulled away, leaving a kiss on my inner thigh as he looked up at me and smirked. He lowered his head, licking me from top to bottom and leaving me quivering beneath him. His tongue traced circles over the spot that would send me over the edge.

I rocked my hips, biting down on my lip as Tate slid a finger into me; "I love it when you are soaking wet for me," He said as he popped in a second finger causing me to gasp. Tate held his two fingers motionless, leaving me on the brink, I whimpered as he slowly moved his fingers inside of me. I looked up at him, his eyes were glued to me. "Victoria"

His voice was full of mischief; I swayed my hips against his fingers, letting out a string of continuous moans as I moved faster. My eyes slowly clamped shut, "Look at me. He moved his fingers up, finding the right spot as my breathing sped up. I looked up at Him knowing that was what he wanted, I swung my head back and moaned as he brought his mouth down, pulling his fingers out and licking up all my juices, "You can't come until I say so."

I stared up at him, desperately wanting him to continue but he didn't, he smirked as he traced his wet fingers up my body, stopping at my throat and gripping tightly, he continued upward, popping his fingers into my mouth so I could taste myself and letting out a groan of approval as I began sucking. I looked up, Tate hovered over me, enthralled by my every move. I reached forward, rubbing his bulge through his briefs as his fingers moved from my mouth down to my breasts. I moved my hand up to his waistband and finally freed what I wanted

I didn't hesitate to lean forward and wrap my lips around the head, tracing my tongue over the tip as Tate groaned. I sucked harder and bobbed my head, gently nipping as I pulled back, looking up at him with longing, "Condom?"

He laughed as he shook his head, "We haven't had sex in weeks—I want to feel you," he spoke while he positioned himself between my legs. He pressed himself against me before I had a chance to protest, letting out a shallow breath as he eased the tip in, "Fuck, girl, you're so tight."

Tate didn't bother to go slow, he pushed himself into me, stretching me open as he filled me up. I gripped onto his arm and let out a loud squeal, he leaned down, capturing my lips in a soft kiss. A throaty moan escaped my lips as he pulled away and slowly moved his hips. His free hand gripped onto my waist, pulling me towards him and yanking my legs open.

He pushed himself in deeper, smirking as I cried out, "That's the spot you want, huh, baby?"

"Oh. My. God," I breathed out as he thrusted into me, he leaned forward, pressing into me harder to stop my squirming. He traced his hand up my body and stopped at my neck, wrapping firmly around my throat as I let out a whimper.

"Oh god, Tate don't stop." I moaned while he started thrusting faster

He pounded into, gripping tighter onto my throat. My body convulsed as I rocked my hips with his. With each thrust he filled me up more. I clasped my hands into the sheets, trembling beneath him, I let out one final cry as the pleasure took over, leaving me lying there limp with shallow breathing.

Tate slowed down, before he pulled out. He looked down at me with a smirk before taking his hand and flipping me from my back to my stomach. I had no energy in me, but I managed to get on all fours as I grabbed a pillow to burry my face in. Tate brought his hand up, whipping it back down against my ass causing me to cry out.

I felt him press against me, easing in only the tip as he let out a long groan, "Fuck," We were still for a moment, adjusting to the snug fit, I slowly moved my hips back, taking in inch by inch.

I slowly shimmied my hips, slapping against him as I let my dancing skills take over. I moved my lower half back and forth, panting as if I had been running a marathon, my hips found a rhythm with his, sending me close to the edge. Tate reached up, grabbing my waist and pushed into me harder, a loud moan escaped my mouth as he sped up his thrusting, "Shit Tate, I'm going to—"

"Wait for me, V, I'm almost there."

I couldn't hold it off anymore, my screams getting louder as I reached my peak. He didn't stop moving his hips, speeding up his thrusts as a new chorus of moans left my mouth. He pumped into me, one final time before pulling out, letting out a series of groans as he spilled his warm goo onto my back.

He collapsed down next to me, I stayed perched up on my stomach as I stared into his brown eyes, "Tell me you love me," He demanded, his eyes burning into me.

I stared into his eyes, with a dazed look on my face, "Tate, darling," I smiled at the grin that formed on his lips, "I love you."

The next day I went up to the attic and brought Beau a box of old board games, toys, cards, and dr. Suess books. The first game I decided to play with Beau was Candy land. It's by far the easiest and simplest board game, and I don't think we would have any problems with playing. I picked the green character, and Beau liked the red, so he was red. As I set up the board, I felt a prescence behind me.

"V, what are you doing up here" Tate asked me

"Playing with Beau, what does it look like"

Placing the cards down I looked over at Tate with a smile, "Wanna play with us Tate" I asked

"Sure" Tate smiled, "I'm blue" he called

"Go ahead, I'm green and Beau's red anyway" I told him smartly

"Don't get smart" Tate bumped me

Sticking my tongue out at Tate I explained the rules to Beau. He seemed excited enough so I went first. I picked double purple and moved. Beau went second and he picked orange. I moved for him and he seemed extremely happy and excited. Tate went second and he miraculously picked the plum, and was able to move ahead of both me and Beau. Tate laughed, making Beau laugh along with him, making me laugh too. When you think about it, this scene is so clichè.

We played until a little past noon, because I had to leave for a doctors appointment. It seems that this goddamn child is growing faster than normal, so I now have a bump of some sorts and I couldn't get that abortion I was thinking about. I kissed Tate goodbye and headed to my doctors appointment, courtesy of Shane. My friends decided to take turns accompanying me to appointments, though shane was the one I was constantly with because he's the only one with a car.

Me and Shane was sitting in one of the room, waiting for the doctor to return. Shane was sitting next to me with a medical mask on his face.

"God your reminding me of Lance right now" I told Shane

"Don't insult me V" Shane pulled the mask down

"That's so mean" I laughed

Shane smiled and pulled his mask back up. "So do we get to find out the gender of the baby"

"Well we could, but I think everyone wants be here when I do"

"How about we find out now, then pretend we don't know, then tell everyone to come next time, then act surprised when he tells us" Shane planned

"Mhm, yeah, let's do that because I really wanna know what I'm having" I agreed

"So what do you want"

"I want a boy" i declared

"Really," Shane raised an eyebrow, "because you look like one of those girls that wants a girl"

"Hell no. I don't want any little bitches"

"You do know it depends on how that daughter is raised"

"Well yeah duh, and I wouldn't raise my daughter like that, but let's face it, all girls have some type of bitch in them, and I will not tolerate any bitchiness or defiance from my daughter"

"Well that's a hypocrite thing to say"

"Shut up"

Shane shook his head at me, and I laughed. I actually don't care what I have, but I prefer having a boy over a girl, but if I do have a girl I'm gonna be happy. Atleast with a daughter there's more clothes and more ways to design her rooms, and style her hair, and dress her up as.

"Okay Ms. Harmon let's take a look at that baby" my doctor said loudly

"Yes, today we wanna find out the gender" I cheered

"But don't let the others know on the next appointment" Shane cheered with us

The doctor laughed and grabbed the ultrasound machine. I pulled up my shirt and shivered as the cold gel was spread upon my growing baby bump.

"Well Ms. Harmon, we know that your baby is growing extremely fast" the doctor said, "and it also seems your having twins"

Me and Shane looked at each other shocked. "The fuck" I said

"Twins as in V's having two babies" Shane said pulling his mask down

"Yup"

"And the gender" I asked in a daze

"I see, two boys" the doctor said with a smile

"Wow"

I looked at Shane, and found him staring at the ultrasound machine. He looked extremely concentrated on the machine, which confused me. Out of nowhere Shane jumped out of his chair, and backed up towards the door, scaring me and the doctor.

"Shane, what the hell, what's wrong with you" I asked worried and confused

"V, wait... Did I just really..." Shane breathed, "what the fuck"

"What's wrong son" the doctor asked concerned

Shane didn't say anything and walked out of the hospital room. Thanking the doctor I quickly got up, and followed Shane out. I found him leaning against his car, smoking a cigarette, his hands shaking badly.

"Shane, what's wrong, what did you see in there" I asked him

"V, I'm not even sure if what I seen was real, but if what I seen was real, then I don't wanna know"

"What are you talking about"

"V, you seen the movie the Omen right" Shane asked

"Yeah"

"Do you know the part about the hove on the ultrasound and the fainting nurse"

"Yeah sure"

"V, I think I seen a Hove, and a horn, when looking at that ultrasound" Shane said looking at me

"What" I shook my head, "you think my babies are the anti-Christ"

"I don't know, maybe. All I know, is that I might be smoking too much weed, so let's go"

I got into the car with Shane and he drove me home. Horns and hooves. Maybe it's because Tate is a ghost, he's an evil spirit, and his evil transferred into me and turned into these babies. My breaths became short, and before I knew it I was hypervenilating as tears rolled down my eyes.

"V" Shane called but I ignored him

"Vic" Shane called again louder, but I ignored him again

"VICTORIA" Shane shouted, pressing on the break to a sudden halt. My body jerked forward a but, but that didn't faze me. I couldn't understand, my brain was processing things, and the fact that I might be having the anti-Christ scared me.

I was pulled out of the car by Shane, and he waved his hand in front of my face. "Victoria, calm down, just breath" he mentored me, "breath girl, just breath" he instructed with a deep breath. Following him I took a deep breath, exhaling after a second, the taking another deep breath and doing the same. Once my breathing was under control, I hugged myself onto Shane and cried into his chest

"Victoria, what's wrong" Shane whispered in my ear

"Shane, I had sex with a ghost, and now I'm having the anti-Christ" i explained to him

"What are you talking about V, Ghosts don't exist" he told me

"Yes they do Shane" I told him with a sob, "I live in a house full of ghosts, and I fucked one and let him impregnant me" I told him

"Okay, alright V, it's okay" he rubbed my back

Once I calmed down, Shane took me to a local bakery where I stuffed my face with chocolate mousse cake. Calmed once again, Shane paid and took me home. He asked to come in, but I told him that I'll prove to him about the ghosts tomorrow. After saying goodbye to Shane, I walked into the house, and was met with Violet who was just walking up the stairs.

"Hey" she greeted

"Sup"

"Where was you"

"I went somewhere with one of my friends" I told her

"Obviously" she said in a smart tone, "anyway, wanna see something weird"

"Is it some type of bug, because I swear to god Violet" I warned

"Don't be such a baby, that was like 10 years ago, get over it" she rolled her eyes

"You traumatized me Violet"

"Your fine now, stop being so dramatic"

"Whatever just. Show me this weird thing, but If it's anything like last time I will kick your ass"

Violet rolled her eyes and I followed her upstairs to her room. When I entered I followed Violet to her bed, and laid down on my side as she handed me a couple of pictures.

"What are these" I asked as I looked at the picture of the house, and of a family

"That's the house when it was first built, and the original owners" Violet told me

"Did Tate tell you the story about them"

"Yeah"

"Do you think they're ghosts here, since it seems like the people who die here, stay here"

"Who knows, I've never seen them before" Violet shrugged

I looked at the pictures a while longer, before looking up at Violet. I opened my mouth to say something when a knock was heard at the door, and mom walked in.

"Wow, you two hanging out" mom smiled, "I guess this house did do something good"

"I guess" Violet said

"So uh..this guy is pretty serious about buying this house" mom stated, "I mean, we won't know until it's officially in escrow, but I wanted to talk to you two about it"

Mom sat down on the bed next to me and ran her hands through my hair. I smiled and looked at Violet who rolled her eyes, looking down at one of the old pictures in her hand.

"Well there's nothing to talk anout now is there" Violet stated

"What about you Victoria, how do you feel" mom asked me

"I honestly couldn't care less whether we live in this house or not" I shrugged

"Of course you wouldn't" Violet scoffed

"Nope, because I'm not gonna live in this house my entire life, hell, I'm not even gonna stay in this state or this country, so why should I care about this house"

"Alright, stop before you guys get into an argument" mom said, stopping Violet from opening her mouth

"However mom, I do have a problem with leaving before school ends, because I don't wanna leave my friends"

"Well, that's also what I wanted to talk to you girls about," mom looked from me to Violet, "we will be staying with your Aunt Jo until we find a place"

"What about dad" Violet asked

"Well your dad still has patients and..." Mom sighed, "I don't know Girls, your dad and I haven't really talked about it"

Violet looked down at the bed sadly, and mom sighed. Getting up, mom sat in between me and Violet. "This wasn't how it was supposed to go honey" she stroked violets head, "your dad and I really loved each other"

"How'd you know you loved him?" Violet asked, catching my attention

"I don't know." Mom let out a huff" The thing is, when you fall in love, it's kind of like you go crazy, and before you know it, the whole world looks different, and then you'll do anything for the other person." She said with a smile. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Violet said with a shrug. Sitting up off of the bed, I made my way out of Violets room. Obviously Violet was thinking about Tate when she asked mom about love. She doesn't go to school, and even when she did she barely had any friends nevermind boys that liked her, and the only boys she ever showed interest in, who is exactly like her is Tate. In conclusion My sister Violet, is in Love with Tate and I'm in love with Tate as well. Talk about a vampire diaries love triangle in reverse, and I hate the vampire diaries.

**my longest chapter yet**


	9. Chapter 9

**This isn't an update but concerning a couple of the comments posted I felt like ranting somewhat.**

**concering this story I find it weird how many people are offended by things that weren't meant to be offensive. Abortion isn't killing, but to me, in my eyes, abortion is killing. Does that mean abortion is killing or does it mean I see it that way because that's the type of person I am. I'm the type of person, who thinks that Adoption is horrible for the simple fact that I can't look at my other kids, raising them and loving them knowing I gave up their sibling or aborted their sibling. To me I would feel like the worlds worst mother, and it would stop me from having kids altogether. You don't have to agree but I don't care because that's me and not you.**

**Its not my fault that when I watch American horror story and I see Violet cutting I don't see a legit reason as to why. To me it's stupid. Does that mean that everyone who cuts is stupid, or is it stupid when people cut for stupid reasons. Maybe It seems like I was talking about everybody who cuts, but I wasnt. however that's just me, I see things differently, and I am always the unpopular opinion because of it.**

**i am not apologizing for whatever was said because I'm not sorry honestly. Maybe I'm sorry for making it seem like I was talking about everyone who cuts, but I wasnt. My opinion still stands and if you don't like it then Who Cares. I'm not affected by it and neither should anybody else. Stop being a Sensative bitch.**

**Also just because a character is beautiful it doesn't mean she's a mary-sue. Just because a character isnt depressing as shit doesn't make her a mary-sue. Just because a character has a lot of friends doesn't mean she's a mary-sue. At Least to me anyway, I mean, I am annoyed at reading stories about depressing ass plain ass girl who has either no friends or one friend. I am annoyed at the stories of the plain girl who is best friends with the beautiful outgoing girl. How come my character can't be fun and beautiful and friendly without being a mary-sue. And honestly she's not a mary-sue, everything doesn't go her way, she has a different way of thinking that's good and bad. So far the bad didn't happen yet.**

**and if your a bitch about it in the comments, chances are I stopped reading the comment halway through or skimmed because your opinion of this story is already irrelevant and invalid. just because you wrote it in a bitchy way and tell me to stop writing I would NEVER, EVER IN MY ENTIRE LIFE LISTEN TO PEOPLE LIKE YOU. ALL YOUR NEGATVITY IS IRRELEVANT IN MY LIFE, IT DOESNT STOP ME FROM DOING ANYTHING BECAUSE YOUR A BITCH AND I DONT LISTEN TO BITCHES, OR ANYONE TELLING ME TO STOP DOING SOMETHING BECAUSE THEY DON'T LIKE IT. THE FUCK KIND OF PERSON DO YOU THINK I AM**

**Anyway this is just a rant because it's annoying as hell when people think they know what they're talking about when they in fact don't. I never expected for people to be so Sensative, Over things said in a fanfiction, but whatever everyones Super Sensative now.**


	10. Chapter 10

9. American Horror Story

"Hmm" I hummed out loud as I looked at myself in the full length mirror in my closet. Because the babies seemed to be growing faster than any normal baby should, my clothes was soon becoming unwearable, and as the weather kinda changed, because California is always hot but there is the occasional days where a sweater is necessary, I had to go shopping for new clothes, curtesy of my father. No my parents still didn't know I was pregnant, whether they where so caught up in their own problems, or if they actually knew but didn't say anything about it, although I think Mom knows. All I know is that I do look pregnant when I'm not wearing baggy clothing.

Anyway, I was getting dressed for the day. Shane thought it would be a good idea for me to stay out of the house as much as possible since I broke down the last time we was together. I was gonna tell them all today about the murder house, I had Lance to vouch for me since he actually met Tate, so when I bring up Tate, and the Westfield high shooting, then Shane will know I'm telling the truth.

"Wow, is that really what your going to wear" I male feminine voice said from behind me

Shifting my eyes at the mirror, I seen the gay guy from Halloween, the one who was helping mom with the house and everything, the one named Chad.

"Don't tell me, your one the previous gay owners of the house who died" I guessed

"That's right, I'm chad, nice to meet you"

"Awesome" I said flatly

"Tell me about it" he scoffed

Wiping the edges of my mouth to ensure that there was no lipstick smudges, I turned around and looked at him.

"So what's wrong with my outfit" I asked him

"One thing" he held up a finger, "aren't you to old for batman"

"Then you obviously haven't seen the rise in superhero clothing in the last years"

It was true, ever since the Avengers came out, and the Dark Knight trilogy, and Man of Steel, the popularity of superheroes have increased dramatically, along with there clothing. As a person who loved superheroes before they became mainstream again, I wore a loose fitting off the shoulder red Batman shirt with a black bat symbol in the middle, with jeggings because what pregnant person wears skinny jeans, and brown boots, with a black bag

"Well to be fair, I've been dead"

"True" I shrugged

"So how far along are you" Chad asked me

"How'd you know I was pregnant"

"Darling I'm dead, not dumb" Chad tilted his head

Grabbing my phone from my dresser, I watched as Chad got off of my bed and walked over to me.

"So, how far along are you" he asked again

"I'm not sure actually, the doctors said that they're growing faster than normal, so I don't really keep track anymore" I told him truthfully

"They're, as in twins"

"Yeah" I smiled

I noticed Chad smirk, and I immediatly got worried. "Well you know the saying, two is better than one"

"Not when your 17 it's not" I joked, making Chad laugh

"So true, I've watched the show, being a teenage parent is gonna be hard"

"Tell me about it. No job, divorced parents, psycho baby's father, plus school"

"So what are you having, or you don't know yet"

"I don't know yet"

"Well if I was you, I would hope for girls. With your beauty, your daughters would be the definition of stunning"

"How so"

"Dont you know honey, your practically the definition of perfect" Chad chuckled

"I say I'm more sexy. After all, I can't really do innocent or cute, especially when I wear dark colors,"

"Really" Chad said as he ran his fingers through my hair, "your hair, it's so thick, silky, and healthy" he noted, "your lips are full and pink" he brushed his fingers passed my lips, "your skin is creamy, smooth, and soft" he stroked my cheek, "you have the perfect genetics, for the perfect child"

I looked at Chad weirdly and backed up. I've had people tell me before that I would have the perfect babies, and everytime they've said that, I always felt uncomfortable.

"Well, I have people waiting for me, so I'll see you later I guess" i said to Chad as I walked out of the room and down the stairs.

"Where are you going" Tate asked from behind me. Stopping in front of the door i sighed

"Out with some friends"

"Will Lance be there"

"Yeah, why"

"I don't like you hanging out with him. He likes you victoria"

"Tate, Lance doesn't like me, and even if he does I only think of him as a friend" I explained

"Does he know that"

Turning around, I walked towards Tate and kissed him passionately, wrapping my arms around his neck, as I stood on the tips of my toes for extra height. Tate relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist. Breaking away for air, I stared into Tate's brown eyes.

"I love you Tate, and only you, nobody else okay"

"I love you too Victoria, your the best thing that ever happened to me" Tate told me

"I know, so trust me when I say that I have no romantic feelings for Lance, or for shane. Only for you"

Tate nodded with a smile and kissed me again, his tongue slipping easily into my mouth. Before things could escalate, my phone vibrated and continuous honking was heard outside. Breaking away from Tate sighed. Pecking him on the lips I backed away, and left out of the house. Lance was in the front seat which left me, Katie, and Gabriella in the back.

"So what are we gonna do today" I asked as I got in the car

"Dinner, and a movie, " Gabriella cheered

"Wow, way to make this sound like a date" shane joked

"This is a date, because all five of us is in a relationship with each other" Lance smiled

I laughed as Shane pulled off from my house.

"How would that work anyway" I asked, "and does that mean you and Shane are in a relationship too"

"Hell yeah me and Shane's in a relationship, when neither of you girls are around, it's Shane who looks sexy"

"You too babe" Shane winked

"The bromance is strong between you two Huh" I joked raising an eyebrow

"Believe it" Shane and Lance chorused together

"Question, can we see other people during this relationship" Gabriella asked

"Duh, we don't wanna be outcasts do we" Lance said in a Duh tone

"Shut up"

We decided to eat Dinner or lunch or late lunch(because it's only like 4:00 really) at the Cheesecake Factory. We got a booth, and I sat next in between Shane and Katie. Shane took one end, while Lance took the other, leaving Gabriella in between Katie and Lance. The waitress gave each of us a menu to look through, but i Immediatly wanted the bread and butter that was in the middle of the table.

"So what does everyone want to eat" Lance asked

"I have a feeling for a burger" Gabriella said

We all gave our orders and the waitress took our menus and told us our food will be here shortly.

"So, how is life going for everyone" I asked

"I got a job at victoria secret" Gabriella smiled

"Why, I mean with someone with such small boobs, wouldn't you get jealous of all the women who can fill out those bras" Lance said

"Shut the fuck up, my breast size is 36 C, bigger than most women" Gabriella spat

"Stop lying Gabby, I know a 36 C, and those" he said pointing to her breast, "are not"

"Don't make me talk about your dick Lance, because I can talk about it"

"How about we not talk about" Katie Interupted, "Shane, how are you"

"I'm fine, but I actually have 2 college interviews next month, both on scholarships"

"Thats amazing" I gushed, "let me guess, you have a football scholarship, and a writing scholarship"

"Yup" Shane nodded, "my parents are so proud that they're thinking of buying me a house"

"You know, I wish I had your life Shane, your parents are amazing" Gabriella said

"Me too, they get you a car for turning 16, then buy you a house for scholarships"

"You think that's nice, they wanna buy me a private jet for Christmas" Shane rolled his eyes

"It's must be nice being rich Huh" I said

"Yeah, it's pretty fun when you don't really have to worry about money" Shane shrugged

"So what about you Katie" I asked

"Writing, reading, more writing, and I think one of my stories is getting published" Katie smiled

"Really" we all asked

"Yeah, I told you that some people get published on the websites I publish on, and I've been discovered"

"That's really amazing Katie"

"Thank you, thank you. What about you Victoria"

"Well besides me being Pregnant, nothing much is going on with my life besides my parents splitting, and my sister being obsessed with our house" I shrugged

"Yeah I'm with V, nothing much is happening with me either" Lance spoke up. "Except I got an internship working at a hospital, but that's pretty much it"

"Lance" we all spoke up

Despite the way he acts, Lance wants to become a pediatrician doctor. He loves working with kids, and helping them whenever he can, so he decided to devote his career to doing just that, so his internship is serious

"That's good Lance, don't shrug that off" Katie told him

"Yeah, sorry about that"

A while later the food came, and all of us started eating. We all goofed off, and ate each other food until the waitress came back with the dessert menu. All of us ordered different types of cheesecake; I had the original cheesecake, Gabriella like strawberries all over hers, Shane liked the Oreo cheesecake, Katie liked blueberry cheesecake, and Lance like chocolate chip cheesecake.

"Wow V, do you like your sex plain too" Lance joked

I looked at Lance and winked. After we ate, we all chipped in to pay, and we left to the movies. For some reason everyone except for me and Shane wanted to see a scary movie, so we settled with the conjuring. The movie wasn't that scary, but the fact that it was based on evil spirits attached to objects, and haunting through objects, made my head spin. Thankfully Shane was there to calm me down and hold my hand through the movie.

"So..." I trailed off as the movie ended and we sat around the theatre. Still hungry I was munching on corndog poppers and french fries, while everyone else sipped on drinks. "Do you guys wanna stay at my house for the night" I asked

"What" Shane smirked, "sleep over at the murder house"

"Yeahs why not" i shrugged

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep at night staying at a house known as the murder house" Gabriella stated

"Me too" Katie agreed

"Listen I really need to tell you guys something okay, but don't think I'm crazy or anything" I told them.

Lance, Gabriella, and Katie all looked at me strangely, while Shane put his head down. I really hope they don't think that I'm not crazy when I tell them, but it may seem like I am crazy based on how it sounds.

"Do you guys believe in ghosts" I asked them

"No" Katie and Gabriella answered simotanously

"I mean" Lance trailed as he shrugged

"What if I told you my house was haunted"

"I would say bullshit" Gabriella answered

"Where's your proof" Lance asked

"Remember that boy Tate that you've met Lance" I asked him

"The kid who was hanging around your basement in a rubber suit"

"Yeah him"

"Yeah, what about him"

"He's dead"

Lance, Katie, Gabriella, and Shane all looked at me with wide eyes like I was crazy.

"What do you mean he's dead" Lance asked, his voice shaking, "I met him and touched him, I've seen you kiss him"

"I don't know how it works, but he is dead" I told them defiantly

"Prove it" Lance said

"Fine"

Taking out my phone, I tapped on Safari, and typed in Tate Langdon. I tapped on the first suggestion and skimmed through it, making sure that it stated that he did in fact Die. Once that was confirmed i handed my phone to Lance, and everyone crowded around him to read the article. It only took five minutes before Lance dropped my phone and looked up at me in shock.

"What the fuck Victoria, it says he died in 1994" Lance said loudly

"Yeah, I know"

"Wait, Lance, you've met this Tate person" Gabriella asked

"Yes, we introduced each other, shook hands and everything"

"Victoria, we just seen a scary movie, but your freaking me out more" Katie stated

"I know, and I'm sorry, but trust me Tate isn't the only ghost living in my house"

"You know your horrible at persuading people to stay over your house" Shane deadpanned

"I know, but I'm freaking out because Tate's the father of my babies, and it's weird, and I'm scared, and he's kind of a psycho, and evil" I ranted

"How can Tate be the father of your kids if he's a ghost" Lance asked

"Victoria may, or may not be giving birth to the anti-Christ" Shane bluntly stated

In the end Shane, Gabriella, Katie, and Lance decided to stay at my house. We was all upstairs in my room, hanging around. I wanted to show them my other weird and somewhat scary secret so we all sat around in a circle, with a candle in the middle, the same thing I did with Tate when I showed him.

"Bear with me guys, I know I dropped a lot on you today" I told them

"Your telling me" I heard Gabriella mutter

Smirking I waved my hand and the lights turned off. Everyone jumped at the sudden darkness, then looked towards me.

"Did you do that V" Katie asked

"Yeah"

"Well can you turn the light back on" Lance asked with a shaky voice

"Just look at the candle" i instructed

I waited until they was all looking at the candle to take a deep breath. Staring intently at the candle a flame appeared, lighting the middle of the circle. Everyone jumped back and I looked at there faces. They looked scared and freaked out, hopefully thins doesn't end our friendship, because that would suck.

"Guys"

"What are you Victoria" Shane asked

"I don't know, I think I'm a witch" I told them, "and don't say witches don't exist" I said pointedly

"You are just dropping bombs on us today girl" Lance ran a hand through his hair

"You guys aren't gonna start calling me a freak, or shunning me are you" I asked

"Hell no," Lance said, "I mean it's new and scary, but we know you well enough"

"Yeah, I mean I always wanted to have a magic friend" Gabriella said with a smile

"Since when" Lance asked

"Now"

"How come I'm not a witch, I love Harry Potter" Katie moaned

"I don't think she's that kind of witch Katie" Shane laughed

"Oh thank god" I breathed a sigh of relief, "you guys are the best people in the world"

"Yeah, we love you, even if you are having the anti-Christ" Lance laughed

"Shut up Lance" we all chorused

My bed was big enough for Me, Katie, and Gabriella to sleep on thankfully enough, and the boys had to sleep on the couch and floor. I was having the weirdest dream that night about Running through some type of an amusement park made up of Giant DBZ characters, but they was evil and I was like Naruto, and Sasuke was there too.

"VIctoria, Victoria honey" I heard my name being shouted by my mother, "you and your friends need to wake up now"

Me and my friend groaned, but opened our eyes anyway as we sat up from our sleeping spots. Rubbing my eyes I found my mother packing my some of my clothes in a rando, bag I left around.

"Mom, what's going on"

"Honey we're going to stay at your Aunt Jo's now, I can't stand another minute living here" she told

"Wait, what"

"there's no time to explain Victoria, tell your friends to leave, and come on" mom shouted as she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. Violet was at my door, as mom grabbed onto her too, pulling her along with us out of the house. I heard the footsteps of Shane, Lance, Gabriella, and Katie from behind me, but I couldn't look back.

Mom pushed both me and Violet into the front seat of the car, both of us confused out of our minds as to what was happening.

"Mom, what is going on"

"I just can't stay in that place a minute longer" mom explained as she fumbled with the keys

Looking back at the house I found Tate standing in the doorway, staring at me sadly.

"Excuse me miss" a voice said from the back seat, "I'm hurt and needing some help" me, Violet and mom turned around and stared at the people sitting in our car "Oh my god" me and mom shouted. "I know you bitches" the man said as I crawled over Violet and opened the door, pushing her out of the car so that I could get out of the car.

Immediatly Shane and Lance was at my side worried. "Victoria, what's wrong," they both asked

"I don't wanna stay here Shane" I cried into his chest, "someone please take me somehwere that isn't here, please" I cried

Shane hugged me to his chest and stroked my hair. "It's okay V, your gonna be fine" Lance cooed. That night Shane took me to his house, and my friends slept in the same room with me to ensure I was okay. I know I shouldn't have freaked out like I did yesterday, but that was scary. Those people tried to kill us at one point and it scared me.

Mom called me back home the next day, and I reluctantly had to go home. I guess I understand why she would have wanted me back home since she doesn't know the truth about the house, but I do, and I don't wanna be around there anymore. Yes I believe in making the best out of bad situations, but when it has to do with the supernatural, there's absolutely nothing I can do about that.

When I got home Mom and Dad where arguing. I didn't want to walk into one of there arguments, but I knew that I needed to let mom know I was home. Walking towards the office I knocked on the door. The arguing stopped as I walked in, and mom engulfed me in a hug.

""Victoria sweetie, where did you go last night, I though those burglars took you"

"I'm fine, I just stayed at Shane's" I told her

"Are you okay though"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need to spend some time away from this house is all" I told her

Just then Violet walked into the study. She looked at Me first, then at Mom, and then at Dad, who looked agitated,

"You guys wanted me" Violet asked

"Violet, tell your dad what happened"

"Go on honey, it's okay" dad reassured her

Violets eyes shifted to me, then back at dad. Almost immediatly I knew what she was gonna do.

"I seen Mom really upset last night" she told dad

"Tell him what you saw, what you told the police" mom clearified

"I told them what I thought you wanted me to tell them" she lied, "I didn't see anything"

"Why are you lying Violet" I shouted,

"I'm sorry Victoria, but I don't know what I saw. I seen you and mom was upset so I was upset. I still am"

"That is bullshit and you know, you know you seen those people in the car"

"No I didn't, stop saying I did"

"What is wrong with you Violet, with your obsession with this house, and with Tate. Are you really that selfish and pathetic"

"I'm not the one being selfish, victoria, it's mom and dad"

"no, it's you, you want them to stay in this house for you, your making up lies for you. Mom is pregnant, if you didn't know, and all this stressing isn't good for the baby. Or is it that you want mom to lose the baby Violet. Is that what you want" I asked her

"No"

"Then why are you being a selfish Bitch. I seen what mom seen dad and Violet did too, she just doesn't want to leave this house because she's a freak with no friends and no life. Nobody likes her so she blames the world and the people in it, when in reality it's because she thinks she's too good for everyone when she's not. She calls it people not understanding her but she never gives anyone a chance too unless they are just like her. It's really pathetic and sad, and I'm over it"

Violet stared at me for a minute before running back Upstairs. Mom and Dad looked at me but I didn't care, Violet is pathetic, lying about your mother being crazy so you can stay in this house that your never gonna live in forever. Before mom or dad could say anything to me I walked back upstair and into my room

"Long time no see Victoria" Tate said from my bed

"Tate, what is your relationship with Violet" I asked him directly

"We're just friends V, nothing to worry about"

"Are you sure, because I think her obsession with being with you is more than companionship"

"I only love you Victoria, I thought you knew"

"Look Tate I'm not questioning anything, but Violets desire to stay in this house, and with you is pathetic and questionable"

"She's not pathetic, you just don't understand her, why she wants to stay"

"And you do, because if you do please explain it to me"

"I can't"

Rolling my eyes, I sighed and sat down on the couch. I don't think I can handle being around my family anymore, it's like they're sucking the life right out of me. That's when I thought about something important.

"Tate, do you think I'm gonna live in this house forever" I asked him

"I don't know, why"

"Because your dead and stuck to this house, while I'm not. And I don't have plans to stay in this state, let alone this country" I told him

"What are you saying V" Tate looked at me

"I don't know, I love you, your the first person I've ever loved," i admitted, "but at the same time Tate, I can't stay here forever, my dream doesn't revolve around this house, much alone in California."

"So what is it that you wanna do" Tate asked as he got up from my bed "your dreams and all that" he sat next to me

"I'm really into philosophy and psychology, and a bunch of other things, so I want to go to college, explore the world, meet new people, try new things, to see the world for what it is and live life"

"That's an amazing dream Victoria" Tate smiled with tears in his eyes, "I only wish that when I was alive that I've met a person like you, someone who dreams big, and wants to see the world, and live life. Maybe then I wouldn't be dead, and 15 others would still be alive" he chuckled

Smiling I laid my head on Tate's shoulder. I really didn't want to leave Tate. We go good together, our differences made our talks fun and interesting, and I loved his dimpled smile that couldn't keep me mad at him.

"Yeah, but if you did I wouldn't have met you, so as fucked up as it sounds, I'm glad you didn't" Tate laughed and Kissed my head

"That does sound fucked up"

"I know" I laughed, "but I love you"

"I love you too"

"However, because of you, i'm pregnant, so my dream would have to wait for a while" I told him

"Sorry about that"

"I'm suspecting you didn't know you could get somebody pregnant did you"

"I didn't think so no"

"I'm really gonna miss you Tate, when I leave"

"I can also come find you on your birthday"

"You have to find me first"

"Remember that song we listened too, the one you said explains your feelings for me" Tate asked

"Which one"

"One with the pop sound that you said was more like R&B"

I rolled my eyes at Tate, but I knew exactly what he was talking about. Getting up I walked over to my Ihome and tapped on the song Tafe was talking about

Boy you make me feel so lucky

Finally the stars align

Never has it been so easy

To be in love and to give you

This heart of mine

You know what I need

I know what you like,

Put it all together baby

We could be alright

How can this be wrong

When it feels so right?

Yeah, I really love you

I really love you (oh)

And I'll never let you go...

You should know

I'm never gonna change

I'm always gonna stay

When you call for me

I'm right there (right there)

Right there (right there)

'Cause you listen and you care

You're so different

No one compares

And if you never change

I'm gonna stay right there

I'll always be right there

I get butterflies, just thinking

About you boy you're on my mind

Sometimes I catch myself daydreaming

Lost in your eyes and I lose all track of time

You know what I need

I know what you like,

Put it all together baby

We could be alright

How can this be wrong

When it feels so right?

Yeah I really need you

I really love you

And I'll never let you go...

You should know

I'm never gonna change

I'm always gonna stay

When you call for me

I'm right there (right there)

Right there (right there)

'Cause you listen and you care

It's so different

No one compares

And if you never change

I'm gonna stay right there

I'll always be right there

Tate crashed his lips onto mine as he pulled me closer to him on the couch. His hands went to the growing bump on my stomach, and he pulled away.

"You should know"

"I'm never gonna change (**I'm never gonna change**)

I'm always gonna stay**(I'm always gonna stay**)

You call for me I'm right there(**right there**)

I'm right there

Cuz you listen, and you care

Your so different(**your so different**)

No one compares

And if you never change

I'm gonna stay right there(**I'm gonna stay right there**)

I'll always be right there(I**'ll always be right there**)

"You got it"

I'll always be right there"

I stayed in my room with Tate for the rest of the day. I didn't feel like dealing with Violet or my parents, and I haven't really spent any time with Tate recently, so now I'm making it up to him. We was talking about our differences in music until night. I understand that Tate died in 1994 so he only knows old school music like nirvana, and Metallica, and stuff he can relate too, but I like R&B and hip hop, and pop, more than I liked rock, so appearantly I don't know anything about music. *Sighs* I hate people like that

After a while Tate had to leave because he had to do something that only ghosts can do or whatever. A commotion was going on downstairs while I walked into the kitchen for a snack, but I ignored it. I didn't even have to look around as I found a case of chocolate and powdered donuts sitting on the counter. Smiling I took a chocolate donut and grabbed a glass cup to pour me some milk.

Just as I took the top off of the milk the screaming of my mother could be heard. Looking up I abandoned the milk and made my way towards the stairs, but dad stopped me. "Victoria, get back in the kitchen"

"But dad, moms screaming"

"I'm taking care of it, so go" dad ordered as he ran up the stairs

Walking back into the kitchen i poured myself a tall glass of milk, and took a large drink. Putting the cup down I poured some more milk and finished off my first donut, when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Walking out of the kitchen I found mom being taken away by two men in scrubs, and the police.

"Dad, what's going on" I demanded

"We're taking your mom to get some help" dad explained

"Help" I scoffed, "help from what, she's not crazy dad, I told you this house is crazy"

"Last night you was just upset V, just like Violet, you didn't see anything"

"And how did you know what I did and did not see, was you there when it happened, no you wasn't"

"I'm must doing what best for your mother, and the babies"

"No, you just don't wanna believe her dad" I shook my head.

Violet came down the stairs and watched with me as my mother was taken away, because Dad thinks she's crazy because of Violet. It's all Violets fault. When the house was cleared I turned and glared at her,

"Thank a lot Violet, I hope you got what you wanted"

**Tate doesn't like Ariana Grande, he doesn't seem like the type, but IDK when I listened to that song as I was thinking about this story it kinda fit them. I also don't know if I like this chapter, I'm half and half with it as I read it over. It's like one day Vuctoria's iffy about Tate, but then she loves him and is okay with him, but then she's like "your evil, and a murderer" but then she's like "it's okay if you murderd people because then I would have never met you." WTF is wrong with me, what do I want her to feel?**


	11. Chapter 11

10. American Horror Story

**Fun fact, I am a very forgetful person, Everytime I want to do something, right when I do it I forget that I wanna do it. I wanted to acknowledge all the people who followed and favored, as well as the people who I use to be like who are not users but read the stories anyway and randomly check on the story to see if it's updated. I would marry you guys. Also to the people who can voice their opinion without sounding like a bitch, you guys too even though your most likely not reading.**

"Tell me your not getting back together with dad after this" I told mom as I sat next to her in her room at the psychiatric hospital. She's been in her for about a week, and I was already ready to leave. No, I'm lying, I wasn't ready to leave because that would mean leaving the best friends I've ever had, and Tate.

"We're not Victoria don't worry"

"Can we leave Violet with dad," I suggested "the little selfish bitch"

"Don't call your sister a bitch alright, and she's not selfish"

"Yeah she is, she would rather call you crazy and have you be taken away rather then leave that house" I rolled my eyes, "she's just like dad"

"Victoria listen, you always said that you make the best out of bad situations, well your father is still your father, and your sister is still your sister, so make the best out of that"

"I have mom, for the past 17 years of my life"

"You are so dramatic" mom smiled making me laugh

I smiled back and looked around this blank and dreary room. Honestly, if I was mom, all I would do is sleep.

"Anyways, you told me you wasn't pregnant, but you clearly are" mom pointed out

"Yeah, that came as a surprise"

"You seem pretty far along, how many months are you"

"Like 5 or something"

"That close to mine"

"Don't say it like that, you make it sound gross, me and my mom pregnant at the same time"

"That is kinda odd isn't it"

"It's freaky"

Mom chuckled and placed a hand over her stomach.

"So do you know who the father is"

"Yeah"

"Is it one of those boys you hang out with a lot"

"No, they're just my best friends, nothing more,"

"Okay then," and said, "does the father know though"

"Yeah he does, although he doesn't really show that he really cares"

"Does he care"

"I know he does, but I think the fact that we have two different goals in life prevents him from caring"

"What does he wanna do"

"You know how I never liked California, but you also know how I want to move out of the United states"

"Yeah"

"Well, he's kinda stuck here, in America, in California" I told her, "and I'm not staying here"

"Oh honey, you have to make sacrifices"

"But I can't, I'm not gonna let my whole life by because I'm having kids with someone who can't leave, because then I'm gonna be unhappy, and I'm gonna resent him for the rest of my life"

"Yeah, I see where your coming from" mom nodded, "but do you love him" she asked me

"I mean, yeah" I smiled thinking of Tate, "he's my first love, and even though he's done some horrible things I feel i can overlook them because I know he loves me"

"Then I don't see the problem, nobody said you had to give up your dream, but you are having babies with him so those plans will have to be put on hold for a long while, until then, stay with him"

I listened to Mom then nodded my head. Only problem with what she said is that Tate is dead and stuck in that house, and we're moving.

"You say that, but aren't you moving us to Florida"

"Yeah, that contradicts what I just said doesn't it"

"Pretty much"

"If you wanna stay here, your almost 18, you can stay with your dads sisters"

"Yeah" I scoffed making mom chuckle, "no thank you"

"Tell me what you wanna do then, and we'll make plans"

"Can I think about it for a day or two" I asked, "besides I have a doctors appointment"

"Take your time Victoria, don't rush into things, and don't go based on high emotion"

"I know mom, I'm smarter than dad when it comes to psychology"

"Everyone's smarter than your dad in psychology"

Laughing I got up and hugged my mother, kissing her on the cheek just as Dad came into the room. Shane was picking me up from the hospital with everyone because today we was gonna "find out" the sex.

"So doctor, we're ready to find out the sex of the baby" Lance said with excitement

"Yup, we need to confirm that V's having girls, and not boys like Lance thinks" Gabrielle said

"Or, if she's having both a girl and a boy" katie looked at them

"Right" doctor said with a smirk, while Shane looked away with a cough.

I shivered with a giggle as the cold gel was spread over my stomach. Lance and Gabriella was staring intently at the screen, hoping to see a sign of the gender.

"Ohh, I see it, I see it" Lance cheered, "there's a penis right there" he pointed

"Are you sure it's a dick, or the umbilical cord" Gabriella rolled her eyes

"It's Definately the dick" Lance nodded

"Omg" katie sighed, "doctor, is that the penis" she asked him

"Yes it is" the doctor laughed, "and there's the other penis" he pointed

"Yes, I knew I was Right" Lance punched the air

"Dammnit V, you was suppose to have beautiful adorable daughters I could dress up" Gabriella moaned

"Aww" I laughed, "sorry Gabby"

The doctor printed out the sonograms, and sat across from me with a serious look on his face.

"Victoria, I've noticed that both babies have been growing inside of you at an exceptional speed" the doctor noted, "it's gotten to the point, where those two are about a week or two from coming"

"But I'm only like 5 months doctor"

"We know, but they're fully grown babies, so I suggest you be in bed rest for the next couple of weeks, and if they don't come we'll have to schedule a Cesarian section for you"

"I don't know doctor, me and my family's going through some things, and we're in the middle of moving,"

"I don't think so Victoria, twins usually don't go full term anyway, so you have to be extra careful, meaning no moving anywhere, and bed rest"

Sighing i nodded my head in agreement. While in the car, I wanted some ice cream so shane stopped at an ice cream shop. It was a cute little old fashioned shop, that gave off an old fashioned, home type of vibe. We got a booth in the back, and ordered. I got a Sunday with three scoops of Chocoalte, cheesecake, and Vanilla ice cream with whipped cream, chocolate frosting, and sprinkles of M&M's, Twix, Snickers, and Three musketeers. Really unhealthy and sugary, but it was good so who cares.

"So, can I stay at one of you houses for the next two weeks" I asked

"You can stay at mine, we have like 10 extra rooms no one uses" Shane volunteered

"Cool"

"I was thinking why you didn't ask sooner, your house is crazy" Gabriella stated

"Yeah I know"

"How's your mom though" Katie asked

"I actually feel like she's better away from the house. Not because she's crazy, but because she doesn't need to be living in a stressed enviorment while pregnant"

"That's good" Katie nodded

"For some reason...I want to live in that house now" Lance spoke up absentmindedly

"That's because your a retard" Gabriella rolled her eyes

I stayed with Shane that night, but I had to go back home to pack some clothes, after all I still had to go to school. It was afterschool when I got home. Shane and Lance came with me, but Katie had Student goverment, and Gabriella was on yearbook and prom. Normally I would be into all of that, but being pregnant kinda diminished my enthusiasm for doing so.

As i approached the front door, i heard Violet screaming from inside. I looked at Sane and Lance, befroe quickly opening the door.

"VIOLET" i yelled through the house

"Victoria HELP Me" VIolet screamed as she ran out of the kitchen, "he's trying to kill me" she cried

i wrapped my arms around violet, and she wrapped hers around my waist as she cried into my shirt.

"Who's trying to kill you violet" i asked

"Tate" she sobbed, "he did something to Dad, and now he's trying to kill me"

"Violet," Tate said loudly as he walked out of the kitchen

"Tate, stay away" i warned him, "Shane, Lance take Violet away from here" i told then

"NO ViCTORIA" Tate yelled as he moved foreward. holding out my hand i pushed Tate back. I looked back at Shane and Lance, and Shane nodded, takng violet with him out of the house

"Stay away from Violet Tate"

"Victoria you don't understand, and neither does Violet"

"what don't i understand"

To both mine and Lance's surprise Violet ran back into the Foyer.

"What the hell Violet"

"I'll take her" Lance said as he grabbed Violets hand

"it's not gonna work, she needs to stop running" Tate cried

"Why"

Just like before Violet Ran back from the backdoor. i watched as she looked aro9und as she cried harder. walking over to her i wrapped my arms around her head, pulling her to my chest as she cried.

No... Please, Tate, please, I don't want to die." Vioolet choked out making my heart break

"It's too late for that. Violet, listen to me." Tate said walking towards us and grabbing Violets hand

"Did you drug me?" Violet accused and Tate shook his head.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I have to show you something." Tate said extending his hand, "Both of you" Tate looked at me "And then you're free to go wherever you want. I promise I won't stop you." Tate reassured, "You have to trust me." Tate pleaded.

Me and Violet nodded our heads just as Shane and Lance walked in. "Violet, what the hell" Lance asked "Shane and Lance have to come too" i told Tate. Tate stared at them both for a good whle before nodded his head. "what's going on" Shane asked "Just follow Tate" i told them

Me, Lance, Shane, and violet followed Tate towards a secret hole in the house, which led to under the house.

"I feel weird." Violet said as she walked down the stairs, "Like I'm going crazy." she finished and she looked around the basement and spotted the exterminator. Shane and Lance looked on in horror. I myself didn't even know what to think, it was horrifying seeing a dead body under your house.

"Come on. It's so disgusting down here." Tate said pulling her away "Close your eyes." Tate said "And remember... everything's going to be okay." Tate said as he led us to a secluded place.

"Holy Shit" Lance and Shane yelled, stimbling backwards with there eyes wide. i didn't kknow how to react, my sister is Dead. her body hiddeen down here ith flies in her mouth

"Open your eyes." Tate said. As soon as Violet opened her eyes she screamed as she saw her body.

"I died when I took all those pills..." Violet said as she looked at her body.

"I tried to save you. I did. I tried to make you throw them up. You threw up some." Tate said sad, "You took so many, Violet." Tate said and Violet wrapped her arms around herself crying.

"You died crying. I held you. You were safe." Tate said wrapping his arms around her

"I hardly feel anything." Violet muttered through her tears.

"I didn't want you to find out this way, Violet." Tate said squeezing her. "I had this idea that if you chose to die, with me, you wouldn't be so sad." Tate said as he hugged her even closer an she let him "I never wanted you to see this. I'm so sorry, Violet..." Tate said and he let her cry. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	12. Chapter 12

**11. American Horror Story**

After the revelation that my sister is Dead, i didn't want to be in that house for much longer. However i couldn't just leave Violet all alone in that house, I mean she's dead and stuck in that house. After explaining, and pleading, and begging with Shane and Lance to let me stay, they both agreed although they made plans to check on me through facetime, phonecalls, texts, and 4 hours visits to make sure i was alive, safe, and sane.

Me, Violet, and Tate where all in my room. Me and Violet was sitting on my bed, while Tate was playing Resident Evil on the PS3.

"so are you happy Dead, or is it the same as when you was alive" i asked

"what do you mean"

"you always said you would rather be dead then deal or be arond alot of things." I explained "so are you happy now"

"i don't know yet. i can never leave the house, get older, have kids, or be human, but i'm not sad either" Violet responded

"Huh, it was weird when you said you didn't wanna die though" i started, "i always thought you wanted to kill yourself" i admitted

"funny, i always thought you was a selfish bitch who only cared aboout her reputation, clothes, and what the popular kids are doing" Violet admitted

"you got 2 out of 4 right" i shrugged

Violet rolled her eyes, but stopped when we heard footsteps stomping up the stairs. me and Violet stared at each other as one of the doors opened and slammed shut. "VIOLET, VICTORIA" we heard dad yell.

"Tate, Disappear" i told him, just as Dad busted through the door.

"Dad, whats wrong" i asked

"both of you come on, we're going to visit your mother" he said instantly

"but dad i don't feel well" Violet told him, "go on without me"

"I can't, i promised your mother that you will be there" Dad Denied as he grabbed violet by her arm, "Victoria, let's go"

"i can't dad, my doctor told me that i'm on bed rest"

"This is ridiculous" Dad said irritated, but he didn't argue. instead he dragged Violet out of the room. "Dad i told you i don't feel well," I heard Violet tell dad from the hall

"No, i don't trust you anymore and i don't trust Tate" dad yell loudly

rolling my eyes i got up off of my bed and closed the door shut. turning back around i found Tate sitting at my desk, typing slowly on the computer.

"what was that thing you showed me before," Tate asked on the homepage to youtube, "video about the red guys and the blue guys"

"Red vs blue"

"Yea that" Tate smiled, "I find it weird that you like stuff like this V" Tate said

"Why"

"Just because you don't seem like the type"

"You and Vioet are so narrow minded" I rolled my eyes, "there's always more to a person then what they show. Even the people you've encountered that where bitches, or selfish, or conceited, they each have a story, you two just judge before they could tell you"

"Or maybe they're really like that"

"Maybe" I shrugged

Tate smiled and leaned over, pecking me lightly on the lips. "I love you"

"I love you two" I stared at Tate, "anyway, I always wondered, do you like comic books Tate"

"No, why"

"I don't know, I just feel like your life would have been better if you read comics"

"Comics are bullshit. Am I suppose to believe that some freak toxic accident would give me powers, and my life will get better, and I'll just save people and make the world a better place. It's not realistic" Tate chuckled

"Well duh it's not realistic" I rolled my eyes "but because it's not realistic, is why I feel like you would benefit from reading comics. Instead of living in what you call a horrible and sick world, get lost in your imagination"

"I got lost in my imagination one time, and I ended up killing 15 people"

"Do you imagine killing me" I asked

"God no, I would never hurt you victoria," Tate kissed me, "unless you want me too"

"No thanks, I like living," I stated

"I know you do" Tate smiled

Kissing Tate I got up and walked towards the door, opening the door to find Violet. We bith stopped and turned our heads down the hall where we heard the sound of a baby the thugs you stick onto a baby crib that made spun around and made the comforting lullaby instrumental music.

"What the hell is that" Violet asked

"I'll check" I breathed out

"Want me to come with you"

"Nah, I'll be fine, besides I'm a witch, remember"

"But your pregnant,

"Oh yeah"

Shrugging i walked past Violet, and down the hall, stopping at one of the empty rooms that we had. Opening the door I found two rusted wooden cribs, paint, Chad pressing Different colored Animal designs on the wall, and what I assumed was his boyfriend painting a dresser red.

"What are you two doing" I asked

"We're making the nursery" Chad said

"For who, me or my mom" I joked

"You silly" Chad smiled

"Kay" I said unsure

"Ugh, how rude of me, I forgot that you two haven't met each other yet" Chad said hitting his head, "Victoria, meet my other half Patrick, Patrick, this is victoria"

I looked over at Patrick, and he was really cute. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes, and fair skin. He's tall and muscular, and you could Definately tell that he tops when they have sex, and that he goes hard.

"Nice to meet you Victoria" he held his hand out

"You too" I shook his hand

"I told Patrick about your pregnancy" Chad said, "and he agreed you would have bautiful little girls"

"But there's no problem with having a boy" Patrick cut in, "so do you know what your having"

"Yeah, I'm actually having two boys, sorry Chad"

"Well, as long as they're perfectly healthy little boys, that's all that matters right"

"Yeah, I like that red your using though Patrick"

"You do"

"Yeah, it's a really cute color for a boy. Is the whole room Gonna be red"

"I was thinking of painting those old cribs red too"

"Well I'll leave you guys too it"

"Nice meeting you Victoria" Patrick waved

"You too Patrick"

Closing the room to the nursery, I walked downstairs to make myself something to eat. Finding meatballs in the freezer, Mozerella cheese in the fridge, and oregano sauce and sandwhich subs in the cabinents, I decided to make a meatball sandwhich. I poured the whole jar of sauce in a pan, and heated up the meatballs in the microwave, before dumping the whole bag into the heating up those heated up i grabbed two 6" sub bread, and split them in half, putting them in the toaster over to toast it.

Once everything was done i spread some sauce on the Emmy sub bread and sprinkled so,e Mozerella cheese ontop before placing enough meatballs into the sub. I spread some sauce on top of the meatballs, and sprinkled some more cheese on top of that. While the cheese melted i ,add another sub the exact same way, poured myself some Mountain Dew code red, and a bag of cour creak and onion chips, and walked back upstairs.

When I got back into my room Violet and Tate wasn't there. Shrugging my shoulders, I turned the TV on, clicked onto on demand, and started watching TMNT.

**No Ones POV**

My brown Betty turns to black Betty in 20 minutes." Constance said to Violet as she walked into the house, "So tell me what this is all about."

"I need help" Violet said as she blew out a puff of smoke, "Do you know those two guys that lived here before us?" She asked.

"Frick and Frack? How could I forget?" Constance said.

"Well, they're upstairs and I overheard them saying that they're planning to kidnap my sisters babies and raise them themselves." Violet said worried.

"Well, let me assure you that is never going to happen." Constance said.

"And My mom's on her way back from the hospital today." Violet told her "And I don't trust them. I called cause I want to talk to that woman, the Craig's List psychic."

"Billie Dean? About what?" Constance asked.

"Getting rid of ghosts. There must be a way."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it." Constance said.

"We don't want those ghost hurting your moms babies too." Constance said getting up. And walking out the kitchen. She walked up the stairs calling Chad, as she walked into the nursery. Unfortunately the conversation didn't go well, and Constance revealed the parentage of Victoria's babies, as well as one of Vivans babies.

10 minutes later Billie came into the house.

"So much pain here. So much longing and regret. Fear. Sadness. Guilt. And perversion." Billie said. As she looked and walked around the house

"Now, can you ferret out the fairies for us?" Constance said

"Maybe, The evil." Billie said. It's a force just like any other, Pure physics. Real and by events. Events that unleash psychic energy into the environment, where it's absorbed." Billie said.

"You'll see it all the time in places like prisons or asylums. Negative energy feeds on trauma and pain. It draws those things to it." Billie continued while Violet

"The force here in this house is larger than the many individual traumas. And it has a need. It wants to break through. It wants to move in our world. It's using those trapped between this world and the next as conduits." Billie said to a shocked Scarlet.

"That's very interesting. But what do we do about the gays? I mean, how do we get rid of them?" Constance said.

Billie opened her mouth to answer, but tensed, sensing a prescence behind her. He can't be here." Billie said referring to Tate who was standing in the door way.

"Tate." Violet called out.

"Billie Dean, that's my boy." Constance said.

"That's Tate." Billie whispered

"I want to help."Tate said.

"You've helped enough."

"Not now, Tate." Constance said, "Go on." Constance waved as Tate disappeared.

"What was that about?" Violet asked asked,

"It's just that, sometimes, when a medium meets a spirit so directly, it has a powerful effect." Constance explained That's all. It's nothing to concern yourself about."

Back upstairs Tate walked into Victoria's room, finding the raven haired beauty laying down on the couch wide awake, and watching South Park. Tate wasn't allowing himself to be seen as he walked closer to victoria, a rag hanging loosely in his hands. It wasn't until he was behind her and the couch, when Tate allowed himself to be seen. Leaning down, he placed the rag forcefully over Victoria's mouth and noise.

"It's okay victoria" Tate whispered in her ear, as she struggled in his grip "I'm doing this for your own good," it wasn't long before Victoria stopped struggling and fall limp. Taking the rag from her face, Tate placed her head down gently on the couch, walking around so he was in front of her, and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"I love you V" Tate stated. With one last look, he disappeared from Victoria's room, and appeared in the nursery

"Violet, Victoria come on. We have to go." Ben yelled as he ran up the stairs.

"Violet, come on. " Ben yelled as he pushed Violet out the door and outside.

"Dad don't." Violet yelled as her dad pushed her in the car and got the bags and put them in the car. "Where's victoria" he asked Violet as he made his way back towards the house

"Dad leave me here. Its for the best go on with mom live a happy life with out me it's for the best." Violet pleaded. As she followed her dad

"Violet are you high?" Ben asked as he walked in.

"Yes so leave me here and go far away and don't bring mom in the house." Violet Said as her father, "take victoria and go leave"

"What are you talking about? You're coming with us." Ben said

No! I can take care of myself." Violet said. "Dad please just go on without me!" She pleaded

"Violet, I stopped at a red light and you were did you go?" Ben asked.

"Nowhere. I was right here." Violet said sadly. "I wanted to come. I swear.I couldn't leave the house." Violet said with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Stop it! You're lying. You're on drugs, I can tell. Tell me what kind, right now. Tell me!" Ben yelled

"I'm dead! Don't you get it? When you die in this house, you don't get to leave. That's why you need to go, and take mom and victoria somewhere safe." Violet yelled. "So dad please just take mom and Victoria and get out!" Violet yelled as she ran up the stairs wiping away her tears,

Ben stared after Violet and stepped forward to go after her, when he remembered victoria. "Victoria" ben yelled as she ran up the stairs two at a time, and opening the door to her room. Walking into his oldest daughters room Bens heart stopped as he found her lying down, seemingly dead on her couch.

"No, no, no, no, no" Ben chanted, Taking big steps towards Victoria, and touching her face. "Victoria wake up" Ben said as he smacked her face. "Don't be dead, please, Ben pleaded as he grabbed her wrist and checked her pulse. Sighing in relief at the sign of her pulse Ben stood up, lifting the sleeves of his jacket so that he could pick up his daughter, when he heard the screaming gruntled pain of Vivian.

Rushing out of his daughters room Ben ran down the stairs to find Vivian coming into the house with the he,p of constance

"What the hells going on now" Ben said irritated

"The baby" Vivian breathed as water dripped onto the floor, "it's coming". ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't know who has it worse, me or you" Chad said as Violet approached him throwing wood into a fire "I'm doomed to spend eternity with a man who doesn't love me. Of course, Your man if you'll even call him that loves your sister more than"

"Bullshit, Tate doesmt love my sister" Violet said angrily

"Is that so" Chad chuckled

"Yeah, Tate loves me,"

" that's all fine and dandy if it's true, but he'll always be a monster." Chad said making Violet angry.

"You're wrong. Tate's changed. He doesn't even remember what he did." Violet argued

"Oh? When did he change? When he murdered me? When he murdered my boyfriend? Or did he change when he raped your mother?" Chad said sarcastically.

"that's a lie!" Violet yelled.

"Is it?" Chad asked. "I think you're about to find out." Chad said as they heard Vivien scream and Chad disappeared.

**So I think some of this chapter is scrambled, and I kinda don't like certain parts but it fit into the story. Next chapter is most likely the last chapter, but I don't know when that's gonna be finished because I am obsessed with Pokemon, and Rune factory right now, and when I am obsessed with something, I am OBSESSED like you wouldn't know. I also got my hair done Sunday and was forced to sit through every single Twilight movie, so Twilight has also been on my mind and I hate it. I also LOVE Red Vs Blue, and I wanted to include that somewhere in this story, shout out to roosterteeth fans.**


End file.
